Just A New Perspective
by FaceOfADaisy
Summary: The Final Battle is over, and Hermione and the gang are starting their 7th year. Draco, however, can't seem to stop bothering Hermione. Will he let go of their bitter past? Summary sucks, but check it out. DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, everyone. This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic! I'm really excited about this, but I need you guys to let me know which parts you like or do not like, so that I know what to do better :) And I'm a big Dramione fan, so if you have any recommendations, I'm all open :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

It was going to be the first day of school at Hogwarts. Students were hustling and bustling around with their trunks at the train station, all the while saying goodbyes to their parents. Everyone was excited to be going back to Hogwarts, especially since there was no evil maniac trying to kill everyone. That's right, Voldemort was defeated by "The Boy Who Lived" who "Lived Again" during the summer. Fortunately, Voldemort and many of the Death Eaters were killed, with the rest going to Azkaban, most likely for life. Unfortunately, there were a few casualties on the Light Side as well.

Percy Weasley was one of the most interesting cases. At the last minute, Percy had changed his mind when he realized that one of the Death Eaters was about to perform the death curse on his youngest sister, Ginny. Giving up all of his previous thoughts concerning the war, he killed the Death Eater. Ginny, witnessing what he just did, smiled a gracious and forgiving smile at his older brother. However, at that moment, another Death Eater had spotted Ginny and was about to attack her, but Percy got in the way and was hit with the death curse. He died on the spot, and so did the Death Eater, because Ginny could not let him live after what he did.

Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were also some of those last minute conversions. Blaise had changed his mind just a few days before the Final Battle was about to occur. He realized that the Dark Side was going to lose and had intelligently changed sides. His parents, however, remained with Voldemort and were killed during the battle. Pansy, from the beginning, never wanted to be on the side of Voldemort. But her family and all of their friends were on the Dark Side, and to stay alive, she had to take the part of acting like the evil that she was around. However, when Blaise told her what he was going to do, she told him, without hesitation, that she wanted to leave too. And so they were saved, while her parents were also killed.

There were also some other Slytherins who had changed their minds, but none of them was more surprising than when Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and Future Death Eater King, had joined the Light Side.

So it was with these thoughts that Hermione Granger was deeply contemplating, sitting alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione had gotten to the station earlier than planned and had said her goodbyes to her parents. She was waiting for her friends to join her, but knew it was a little too early for them to come. So she sat patiently, looking out the window, and thinking of the previous summer and what a stress-free year this was going to be, now that Voldemort was dead.

A sudden "click" sound removed her from her thoughts and she turned her head towards the door. As the door opened, she saw a flash of white blonde hair and froze. _Oh Merlin, please don't let it be who I think it is._

Oh, but it was. Draco Malfoy, in all his glory, entered with his trunk in hand. Malfoy walked in and didn't even seem to notice Hermione, who was watching him all the while. He placed his trunk in the top of the compartment and sat down on the seat diagonal from Hermione, giving an air of authority.

Hermione snorted. _Malfoy still acts as if he owns the whole world. Hasn't he learned anything from the war?_

The noise seemed to make Malfoy acknowledge her. He lifted his head, still not looking at her.

"Don't you know it's impolite to stare, _Granger_?" snapped Malfoy, looking annoyed.

_He said "Granger" as if it was the most disgusting thing ever. Which to him, it probably was, _thought Hermione. She turned her head back to the window, without giving him a reply.

"Oh, don't tell me that the _big mouth know it all_ doesn't have anything to say?" drawled Malfoy. Hermione rolled her eyes at this, but still did not turn around. "What?" continued Malfoy, with a smirk, "Cat got your tongue? Oh wait, it probably did. Knowing that ugly, orange, fur ball you call a _cat, _it probably got hungry and did eat your tongue. Especially since all you fed it was things from the trash. And your tongue is a piece of trash, which would be why it ate-"

"Don't you have anything better to do than bother me?" Hermione cut in. She still didn't turn around to look at him.

"Which would be why it ate your tongue," Malfoy kept talking as if he didn't hear anything, "Speaking of cannibals, your cat probably got that idea from watching that half-human half-werewolf monster you called _professor_." At this, Hermione turned around and glared at him, as though on the verge of tears. This was all the encouragement Malfoy needed to continue. "But I do say it was a good thing his head was chopped off before he could bite any more people. _Avada Kadevra_ is way too cliché, if you ask me. "

Malfoy had hit a nerve. Professor Lupin _was_ killed by decapitation by one of the Death Eaters during the battle.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione screamed, "Just shut the _hell_ up! Professor Lupin was a _thousand_ times the man you will ever be! You have no right talking about him like this! I don't know what your problem is, but why don't you find someone else to _torture_?" Hermione's face was flush red with anger. "Why _me_? I have never done anything to you, and even after this war, you still go on as if you own the world! Well, news flash _Malfoy_, you don't own the world! In fact, you don't own _anything _right now until you graduate. So why don't you wait until you graduate to torture someone else, when you have _something _to brag about?" Hermione was standing up by this time, with her hands flailing around. It was a scary sight, indeed.

Malfoy also seemed to be as angry as she was. However, his was a more calm and silent anger, which seemed a bit deadly. He narrowed his eyes, with his usually pale face tinted red.

"How dare you talk-"

"How dare I what?" interrupted Hermione, "How dare I tell you the _truth_? This is the truth, Malfoy, so just _deal _with it!" And with that, Hermione stomped out of the room, with a very fuming Draco Malfoy staring daggers into the spot she was standing at just moments before.

* * *

**Please R and R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, I just realized I didn't explain a couple things in my first chapter.**

**1. Nobody has died yet, unless I explicitly say they are dead.**

**2. This story will have a happy ending (mainly because I love happy endings)**

**3. If there are any grammar mistakes, please let me know. I don't have a beta, but I'm usually pretty good with grammar.**

**4. I will try to make the chapters somewhat longer as we go along.**

**5. Hermione and Draco still hate each other… for now ;) And don't worry, Draco is still going to be his obnoxious self (I don't like mushy Dracos)**

**6. And I will try to update as often as I can, but I am a college student and exams do come in the way of living…**

**Well, I think that's all. Oh yea, I forgot to mention this in my previous chapter:**

**Disclaimer: This is a Harry Potter fanfic, meaning I am a _fan_ who is writing a _fic_ about _Harry Potter_, which sadly I _don't_ own.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

_Why does he always have to do this?_ Hermione thought, walking through the train corridor with a tear streaked face. _Why does he have to ruin a perfectly good day? I was trying to ignore him so that he might get a clue that I don't want to argue._ _I was going to try to be civil to him because the war is over and we don't have to keep these silly rivalries anymore. Why can't he just grow up? Why-_

Hermione was walking, without looking where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry," apologized Hermione, "I didn't see…" Hermione had finally looked up at the person and realized it was Pansy Parkinson. Oh great, another Slytherin. "Look Pansy, I'm really sorry I bumped into you but I really don't want to argue at this time." Hermione was about to walk past her but Pansy's hand reached out and stopped her.

"Gra- I mean, Hermione," Pansy said, in a soft voice, "I know this may sound a little weird, but I want to say sorry. For everything. I know I've been a bitch to you for the past 6 years, and I know a simple sorry won't make you forget everything I've done you to in the past, but I really hope you can look at me in a new light." And for the first time, Hermione did look at Pansy in a new light. Now that it didn't look like everything disgusted her, Pansy's pug-face was almost diminished and with her straight blond hair, she looked sort of _gentle_. "There are many reasons for why I did what I did, but mainly it was because I _had_ to," Pansy continued, "And I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day."

For the entire speech, Pansy was looking down at her feet and then she finally looked up with her blue eyes sincerely seeking forgiveness. Hermione was taken aback.

"Pansy," replied Hermione, "I- I don't know what to say…" Hermione looked away.

"Why are you crying?" Pansy asked.

"What?" Hermione had completely forgotten about her earlier incidence due to Pansy's apology. "Oh, that. _Malfoy_ said a couple immature things to me and I let it affect me. I'll get over it, but it's Malfoy who needs to get over himself." Hermione huffed and wiped her face.

"Don't worry about him, Hermione," assured Pansy, "I'll fix him straight up." Then with a smile and a wave, Pansy started walking in the direction Hermione had just come from. "See you later, Hermione."

Hermione smiled_. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all._

"Hermione!" Someone from the door yelled out her name. "Hermione, we've missed you so much!" Hermione turned around and was pleasantly surprised to see Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly running towards her.

"Ron," laughed Hermione, "I just saw you guys two weeks ago." Ron blushed and Harry laughed.

"Well," said Harry, "two weeks is a long time being apart from your best friends, don't you think?" Hermione smiled and ran towards them. They all embraced each other in a group hug.

"I missed you guys," said Hermione, "Aren't you glad to be going back to Hogwarts? I can't wait for classes to begin."

"Aww," groaned Ron, "Why do you have to bring up classes already?" Everyone laughed.

"Sorry Ron," giggled Hermione, "I'm just so excited! How about we find a compartment and settle down?" Everyone nodded their agreement and walked down the corridor until they found an empty compartment. While Harry and Ron put their trunks away, Hermione sat down. Once the boys were down, they also sat down, one on each side of Hermione.

"You know guys," Hermione said, "I think this is going to be a great year. Voldemort is gone, and now we can really live in peace. Did you know that Pansy asked me to forgive her?" At Ron's incredulous look, Hermione laughed.

"Really?" asked Harry. She could tell he was also a little skeptical.

"Yes, really, she did," replied Hermione, "And I can tell that she really meant it. I'm going to befriend her and I'm really glad that she took the first step to get rid of our inter-house rivalry."

"If you say so, Hermione," murmured Ron, still with an unbelieving face.

"Ronald," Hermione said sternly, "If she is kind to you, promise me you will be kind to her as well. You, too, Harry." Harry and Ron smiled at her sheepishly.

"Fine," they both grumbled. Hermione smiled.

"Hermione!" A girl with red hair and a green summer dress had just opened the door to the compartment.

"Ginny!" Hermione got up and embraced her best girl friend. "I missed you so much. How are you?"

"I'm good and really excited. You look great Hermione!" Ginny gushed, "I guess that shampoo and conditioner I gave you worked. You look hot!" She winked at Hermione, but this was true. Hermione's usual unruly brown hair had fallen into the "less unruly/more soft and curly" category. And with Ginny's purple sundress, which Ginny had sent Hermione by owl to make sure she wore it for the first day of school, Hermione's feminine figure was noticeable. This made Hermione definitely stand out.

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione giggled, with a slight blush. "You look great, too." Ginny grinned and looked at Harry.

"I know," stated Ginny, unabashed, "Harry told me many times." And with that, Ginny winked at Harry, who blushed. Ron groaned, which made Hermione laugh. Even after the many months that Harry and Ginny had been going out, Ron still hadn't gotten used to it. Ginny walked over to Harry and pushed Ron aside. Ron moved to sit across from them, as Harry put his arms around Ginny and hugged her.

"Hey everyone," said a female voice from the door. In walked Lavender Brown, wearing a black t-shirt with a cute white rabbit on it, and a jean skirt. Her wavy brown hair had been tied up in a pony tail and the ton of mascara she had on made sure her blue eyes popped out. During school, Hermione hadn't liked Lavender because of how much Lavender adored Trelawny. But during the war, Hermione had seen just how brave and courageous Lavender really was. And it was because of that, she and Lavender had become quite good friends.

"Lavender!" Hermione almost squealed with delight. "I missed you so much! How are you?" Hermione hugged her and helped her place her trunk in under the seat.

"I missed you, too, Hermione," Lavender smiled, "I'm so glad we get to go back to Hogwarts." Everyone nodded. Lavender's gaze then went to Ron. "Won-won, I missed you!" joked Lavender and jumped to hug and kiss Ron. Ron was blushing, but looked pleased. Ron and Lavender had started dating during sixth year and had kept the relationship during the war. They were very much in love and Hermione couldn't have been happier for them. Hermione had, in fact, a crush on Ron during their third year, but realized she only loved him as a best friend and brother.

Hermione stumbled a little as the train started to move. She looked from Ron and Lavender to Harry and Ginny. Both couples were cuddling and looked very happy. Hermione, not wanting to intrude, started walking back towards the door.

"I'm just going to look for the others…" muttered Hermione. No one seemed to notice, so Hermione left and closed the door behind her. She walked to the next compartment and looked through the window. It was a bunch of first or second years talking animatedly. The next compartment seemed to have a group of Ravenclaws reading books. Hermione passed a couple more compartments and then came across one with people that she knew. Hermione opened the door and smiled at her friends.

"Hi everyone!" Hermione announced. The compartment contained Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. They all looked up at Hermione and smiled.

"Hi Hermione," said Neville. He got up to hug Hermione, and everyone else followed.

"It's so good to see you guys," Hermione grinned, "And I see that Parvati is _finally_ going out with Seamus." Parvati blushed and Seamus put his arm around her.

"I know," agreed Seamus, "Padma nearly had to _Imperio_ her to go on a date with me." Everyone laughed. Padma and Dean had started to go out right after the battle ended, and Padma, realizing her sister's crush on Seamus, had somehow managed to finally get the secret out of Parvati. After that, Dean had talked to Seamus, and it turned out that Seamus also liked Parvati.

Hermione looked at Neville and realized he was staring at Luna. Luna, noticing Neville's stare, just smiled, which made Neville blush.

"Looks like I might have to _Imperio_ another certain someone to ask a certain someone out on a date," Padma grinned. Knowing exactly what Padma was talking about, everyone except Neville laughed. If possible, Neville turned a shade redder and glanced at Luna.

Realizing there was no space in that compartment for her, Hermione walked back towards the door.

"Okay," said Hermione, "Well, I'll see you guys later." She waved and opened to door.

"Bye, Hermione," came a chorus, as she closed the door. Hermione then went to look for any other compartments, but all of them were full. So she started walking back the way she came from, heading to her best friends' compartment. As she got closer, Pansy came out of her own compartment and walked towards Hermione.

"Hi," said Pansy, with a smile. "Why are you walking around an empty corridor?"

"Well," Hermione answered, "All the compartments are full and Harry and Ron are with their girlfriends. I don't want to intrude, if you know what I mean." Pansy laughed.

"Well," Pansy proposed, "Why don't you come with me? It's only Draco and Blaise in there. We have enough space." Hermione was hesitant.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," said Hermione. "I already got into an argument with Malfoy and I really don't want that to happen again."

"Don't worry," Pansy smiled. "I'll make sure Draco doesn't bite. Now, come on." And with that Pansy pulled Hermione to her compartment and opened the door.

As the door opened, Hermione noticed one thing: Zabini looked up, somewhat uninterested. But Malfoy, _Malfoy _looked up with utter contempt, aimed at _her_.

_Here we go again_, sighed Hermione.

* * *

**Please R and R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone. Okay, well this chapter is probably longer than what I will usually write, but hopefully it clears some questions you might have. I don't have much to say, as it is 3 AM for me but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any nonsense like that... although I wish I did... (sigh)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3

_Here we go again_, thought Hermione.

Pansy walked up to Malfoy and pulled him off the seat. Malfoy was then pushed down so he was now sitting next to Zabini. Pansy sat down next to the window and across from Zabini, as if nothing had happened.

"Come sit down next to me, Hermione," Pansy patted the seat next to her. Hermione slowly walked towards her and sat down. The entire time this was happening, Hermione had looked everywhere except at a certain blond, and she couldn't help but feel that he was trying to wish her dead by staring at her in hatred. So Hermione did what any normal individual would do; Hermione avoided his gaze. Pansy apparently didn't notice what was going on and addressed Zabini.

"Blaise, look who's here," Pansy declared in a cheery voice. Zabini turned from looking out the window and looked at Hermione. The tall black Slytherin observed Hermione up and down quickly and gave a curt nod. Hermione never had felt any hatred towards the boy and was pleased that he didn't look at her with any sort of negative feelings. Zabini also didn't seem surprised by this, making Hermione feel as though Pansy had prepped them for her appearance. This would also explain Malfoy's death stare.

"Nice to meet you, Zabini," Hermione said quietly with a nod. She heard a snort and, without thinking, looked at Malfoy. Malfoy looked like he wanted to blow the whole compartment up and leave. She realized he was glowering at her, and a feeling of uneasiness took over. Pansy, noticing the distress, quickly reached over and shook Malfoy's knee.

"Draco," chided Pansy, in a warning undertone, "Why don't you tell Hermione what we were talking about before." She sat back and nervously smiled at Hermione. Malfoy seemed to want to take his time, either to make it dramatic or to not say what they were talking about. Hermione didn't know which one it was. _I'm not sure I want to know what he has to say_, thought Hermione.

"Which part of our conversation did you want me to tell _Granger_?" Malfoy drawled, "The part about how much I _hate_ her, how much I can't _stand _her, how much she needs a reality check and look in the _mirror,_" At this Malfoy sent her another disgusted look," Or how much she needs to not be such a _know-it-all_ and annoy all the people around her? Did I mention how much I hate her?" Pansy and even Zabini looked a little stunned, but Hermione didn't know what to say.

_Is this why I came with Pansy? To be humiliated?_ Hermione felt her cheeks burn and looked down at the floor. Pansy shook her head and laughed nervously, as if she wasn't sure if Malfoy was joking or not.

"_Draco_," Pansy stressed his name, "Stop joking around." She gave him a look and continued, "We already talked about how we had to fake our loathing of Hermione to be safe. And Hermione looks so pretty right now." At this she gestured towards Hermione. "But you _know_ that's not what I meant when I told you to tell her what we were talking about before. So why don't you tell her before I owl your _mother_." Hermione looked up and found that Malfoy did not like being threatened by Pansy. He looked as though he would challenge her, but decided not to. Malfoy picked a spot above Hermione's head and looked straight at that point.

"Sorry," Malfoy muttered. _What? Had hell just froze over?_ Hermione thought.

"What?" asked Hermione. She thought she hadn't heard correctly.

"I said sorry," Malfoy seemed annoyed at having to repeat his apology. _I heard correctly. Wow. _Hermione was taken aback.

"See," Pansy smiled, "We don't hate you, Hermione. We never did." Malfoy sent her a look that clearly said 'speak for yourself'. Pansy just ignored him. "What Draco is trying to say is that he's sorry for giving you and your friends hell all those years." Malfoy scoffed, but was ignored by Pansy again. "He doesn't really hate you and he's apologizing to you for that. Do you accept his apology?" Pansy looked expectantly at her.

"I… uh…" Hermione stuttered. _What do I think? Do I accept it?_ It's not like Malfoy had ever apologized to her before and she didn't expect much more from him either. She glanced at Malfoy. For a second there, Hermione thought he actually seemed to want to know her answer, but when she blinked, it was gone and he looked annoyed again. _Well, he did say sorry_. "Yes," said Hermione, squeaking a little. She cleared her throat. "Yes, I accept your apology," Hermione said more confidently. She tried to smile but wasn't sure if it came out as one. Hermione took a peek at Malfoy, and he actually looked just the tiniest bit relieved. Pansy squealed in delight, while Zabini cracked a smile.

"See," Pansy exclaimed, "I knew this would work out." She then turned around and gave Hermione a hug. Hermione smiled. _Maybe Slytherins aren't so bad after all._

"Just because I _apologized_," Malfoy drawled, seeming disgusted by the word, "doesn't mean I didn't have fun giving you hell. I still can't stand you and you're still going to be an annoying little know-it-all to me." Malfoy smirked and nudged Zabini, as if letting him in on the joke. Hermione was surprised he hadn't said anything about her looks. _I should rephrase my earlier statement. Slytherins aren't so bad, except for this _ferret_._ Hermione shook her head.

"And just because I accepted your _apology_," countered Hermione, "doesn't mean I changed any earlier notions of you that I had in my head. I still think you're an obnoxious, ferret faced, slimy _git_ who needs to realize that the universe doesn't revolve around him." Hermione smirked, one that could rival Malfoy's, and, imitating his earlier action, nudged Pansy, as if letting her in on the joke.

"She's got spunk," giggled Pansy. Zabini actually let out a laugh and Malfoy scowled. He folded his arms and glared at the door. _Probably wishing that it was me so that he could put me on fire,_ thought Hermione.

"So," said Pansy, "How was your summer, Hermione? I mean, after everything…" Malfoy jerked his head a little, while Zabini turned around to listen to her answer.

"Well," Hermione replied, "After the war was over, we had a memorial for everyone… I'm not sure if you were there, as I was just coming to grip with the news and the people we lost who g-gave their lives…" Hermione left off, but Pansy nodded at her to continue.

"A couple weeks after that, it was July and you could tell summer had really set in by then. Harry and Ron decided that we needed a little vacation to escape… And so we went. It was really random and all we did was spend time together. We went by the ocean and it was a beautiful day out. I remembered thinking how wonderful it would be if everyone was still here. But then I realized something: They were and they still are!" At this, Hermione smiled, albeit a bit teary eyed.

"They are with us everywhere and instead of grieving, we should be celebrating the peace that the left us… I ran to Harry and Ron and told them my revelation and they agreed with me. That was the first time we genuinely felt happy after the war. A couple days later, we went back to the Burrow and spread our happiness." Hermione paused to gather her thoughts.

"People were still mourning and you couldn't really get rid of the grief, but it was going away slowly. There is nothing to be afraid of anymore and people don't have to hide. I can feel that we are progressing and for the better…" She glanced at Malfoy, but realized that he was looking at her curiously and she couldn't look away. His grey eyes were enchanting and deep and his pale complexion only strengthened it. Hermione didn't know how long she was gazing at Malfoy, until Zabini cleared his throat and the trance was broken. Malfoy looked away and Hermione looked at her feet, feeling a deep blush settling on her cheeks. _Did I think Malfoy's eyes were enchanting?_ A quick look at Malfoy also revealed a slight pink in his cheeks.

"And then, what did you do?" asked Pansy, probably trying to ignore the fact that Hermione and Malfoy were staring at each other. Hermione smiled at her gratefully.

"We just hung out," said Hermione, still looking a little embarrassed. "We spent a lot of time together. I think it was because during the war, we didn't know if we would see each other at the end. And since the war was over, we just needed to be reassured that we still had each other. Then Harry started spending more time with Ginny, as Ron did with Lavender, and I had plenty of time to spend with my parents." Hermione concluded her story with a smile.

"What about you, Pansy?" Hermione asked. Pansy looked at Zabini, as if asking him something. Zabini nodded in a reassuring manner.

"Well," started Pansy, "I'm sure you know that Blaise, Draco, and I switched sides before the war started. Blaise and Draco knew since we were young that I did not want to be involved with anything that had to do with the Dark Lord. It was also they who convinced me to just 'act the part' so that nothing would happen to me. It was actually Blaise who came to me and asked me if I wanted to come with him. He told me that we were going to go somewhere safe, where no one could find us. His father had somehow found out from the Dark Lord which day the war was going to start and had told Blaise. Blaise and Draco had been building a small fortress on an unknown island which was protected by many spells that they had been performing on since our 4th year." Hermione was shocked. Pansy laughed and continued.

"Yes, they had been planning a safe haven for a couple years now. After I told Blaise that I would go with him, we went to all the close families we knew about and asked the children what their views were on the war. Most of the oldest ones very much supported the Dark Lord, so we left them alone. But the others, the younger children, and the scared older ones, we took them to the safe haven with us. This way, they did not have to fight for what they did not believe in." Hermione was stunned. She knew that they had switched sides, but she did not know that they had saved so many people behind the scenes. She looked at Zabini.

"Wow," Hermione said to him, "That is unbelievable." Zabini shook his head and smiled.

"Don't look at me," Zabini replied, "It was all Draco's plan from the beginning. He knew he couldn't stop anything, but at least he found a way to help those who didn't have any help." Hermione turned to look at Malfoy, feeling a sense of awe.

"But you were fighting," Hermione said softly to Malfoy, "On our side. I saw you." Malfoy stayed looking at his hands in his lap.

"I needed to fight," replied Malfoy quietly, "Pansy and Blaise could gather the children, but I needed to be out there. I needed to show my father that he was wrong," Hermione noticed that his hands were clenched tight, his knuckles becoming whiter, if that was possible. "I needed to stop everything that he stood for because for once in my life I was able to. I was able to stop him. He was wrong, and I was right." At this, he looked up at Hermione and she was able to see into those deep grey eyes of his. There was no blankness, nor were there any walls. Hermione was able to see his determination and strength by just staring into his eyes. _Eyes that led to his soul._ _Wow._

"You are amazing," Hermione whispered before she could stop herself. Just then the train started slowing down and came to a halt, getting rid of all the sentimental air in the compartment. Hermione gasped, as she realized what she had said and blushed deeply. Malfoy, also realizing what she said, returned to his arrogant self. Pansy giggled, while Zabini chuckled. Malfoy stood up and leaned over to her.

"I know," he whispered into her ear. Malfoy smirked, and Hermione could feel her cheeks getting hotter. As he reached over to retrieve his trunk, Hermione could not get rid of the tingling sensation on her ear, _probably due to his icky breath germs_ – or so she told herself. Hermione groaned.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione exclaimed, "You are an insufferable prat!" Hermione glared at Malfoy as he also retrieved her trunk and handed it to her. She chose to ignore that random act of kindness and continued to glare. Malfoy picked up his own trunk and smirked at her.

"And you are an insufferable know-it-all who thinks I'm _amazing_," Malfoy imitated. As he left the compartment, Hermione swore she heard him laughing.

"He got you there," Zabini chuckled. Zabini also left the compartment, carrying two trunks. Hermione realized the other one must be Pansy's. Pansy came over to Hermione and smiled.

"Aw, don't worry, Hermione," Pansy commented, "Draco looks tough on the outside, but he's a softie on the inside." At that, Pansy laughed. "Don't tell him I told you that, or he'll kill me. Now come, let's go to Hogwarts. I'm so excited." Hermione picked up her own trunk, and followed Pansy out.

_This is going to be a long year._

* * *

**Please Read and Review :) It would mean a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long in updating, but I did have an exam and I needed to make sure this chapter wasn't rushed. This is my longest chapter yet, so I hope that makes up for my tardiness (My bf kept telling me to put it up already, so here it is). Oh and I have a question for you all at the end of this chapter, so be sure to check it out.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 4

Hermione walked out with Pansy and they both took out their school robes to put them on. Immediately, the magic in the air took her trunk away, which Hermione would later find at the end of her bed. It was almost evening time and the sun was lowering. As Hermione looked around, her breath caught in her throat when she saw her home away from home. Hogwarts castle looked splendid as ever, the sun's rays pouring over the large towers and high walls. Hermione was awed by the castle's magnificence just like she was the first day she stepped into the wizarding world. After another glance, Hermione looked around for Pansy. Pansy had gone on ahead and was talking to Blaise. Hermione walked up to them and smiled.

"It's so great to be back," Hermione smiled, "It's going to be sad that this is our last year here."

"Well, let's not think about that," Pansy assured, "We just got here and we have a whole year." Just then, Malfoy showed up.

"Yea, a _whole_ year to _adore_ me, Granger," Malfoy smirked. Hermione huffed. _He's never going to forget this, is he?_

"The day I _adore_ you, Malfoy," countered Hermione, "Is the day you stop thinking that the universe revolves around you." Hermione raised one eyebrow. "But I don't see that happening anytime soon, so…" Pansy was laughing, while Zabini cracked a smile. Malfoy was scowling. _Big surprise there. I wonder if his scowl ever leaves…_ Harry and Ron chose that moment to show up.

"There you are, Hermione," Ron claimed, "We were looking all over for you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you were," retorted Hermione, with a smile, "What with Lavender saying sweet nothings in your ear, I'm sure you didn't even realize that I wasn't in your compartment the entire ride. Did you?" Ron's face was priceless, with his wide eyes and pink cheeks. Hermione laughed.

"Y-you weren't?" Ron stuttered. Harry nudged him, looking a bit embarrassed himself. "What?" Ron asked Harry. Hermione shook her head.

"Don't worry guys," reassured Hermione, "I was fine. I was with Pansy, Zabini, and Malfoy." Hermione said 'Malfoy' as fast as she could. Harry and Ron turned their heads to look at the aforementioned, just noticing their presence. Ron looked as though he was about to go into 'protective mode', but Harry stopped him.

"Parkinson," Harry said, giving her a nod. Pansy seemed surprisingly pleased at his polite greeting.

"Call me Pansy," smiled Pansy. "Parkinson is _so_ last year," she joked. Ron, still unbelieving of the Slytherin's new side, had his mouth open. Harry nudged him another time, which made him close his mouth. Ron opened his mouth once more, possibly trying to say something, but nothing formed and so he settled for a nod and another disbelieving look.

"Zabini," Harry nodded at the handsome black teen.

"Blaise," replied the dark Slytherin, "No more war, no more enmity, no more formality." Both Ron and Harry were taken aback by the wise words. Ron seemed to have gotten his voice back, but apparently couldn't form the words. So he settled for nodding again.

"Malfoy," Harry gave the blond a curt nod, not really knowing what to expect from him. Malfoy had been quiet this entire time, observing the scene going on in front of him, and for some reason, Hermione felt very nervous about his reaction to her best friend's show of civility. Malfoy's grey eyes narrowed for a couple seconds as he scrutinized the two Gryffindors in front of him. After a little while, he raised his chin.

"It's still Malfoy to you, Potter," retorted Malfoy.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," countered Harry. Malfoy then turned to Ron and smirked.

"And you, too, _Weasel_." Ron, up to this point, wasn't able to form any words. But Malfoy's remark jolted him.

"I prefer calling you _Ferret_," Ron returned, annoyed that Malfoy still hadn't let go of the 'nickname' placed on him years earlier. Hermione, wanting to avoid a brawl the first day of school, pulled on Ron's arm.

"Come on, guys," Hermione grabbed onto Harry's arm as well. "Let's go inside and get to the feast. I'm starving." She glanced at the Slytherins and realized Pansy was suggesting the same thing to Malfoy. "See you later," Hermione said, as she pulled Harry and Ron towards the entrance of Hogwarts. As they walked arm in arm, Hermione couldn't be happier returning to their beloved school with her best friends.

By the time they entered the Great Hall, most of the students were already seated and talking animatedly. The Great Hall itself was amazing as ever. The high ceiling showed a view of the now-becoming dark sky. Hundreds of floating candles illuminated the enormous room. The four long house tables were full of excited students. The professors at their table were chatting amongst themselves and some looked very thrilled. Even the Slytherin table looked a little lively. Although there were many students, Hermione realized that some of her fellow Gryffindor seventh years were not present at their table. By the time the trio reached Ginny and Lavender, Hermione had forgotten all about it.

"Hey," shouted Ginny over all the noise, "What took so long?" Before anyone could answer her, there was a clinking sound coming from the main table, and everyone quieted as Dumbledore arose from his seat. Although the headmaster was very old, with his wrinkled skin and long white beard, his presence implied great respect and power from everyone.

"Welcome back, everyone," Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkling more than ever. "I know you are all awaiting the induction of the first years and the feast." Some people cheered, while most applauded. "But there are some things which we all must come to terms with. This past summer was one everyone will remember forever." He looked around at all the students.

Dumbledore continued in a more somber tone, "We lost many loved ones as a consequence of our freedom, and for that we should never forget what they meant to us. Let us allow a moment of silence to remember the loving memories we had and let these memories be those that arise when we think of them." Dumbledore looked down at the floor and closed his eyes. Sniffling could be heard around the Great Hall as everyone thought about their lost loved ones and what had changed. The sound of chuckling caused everyone to look at Dumbledore, who was smiling with his eyes closed. As he opened his eyes, his eyes were once again twinkling. "Well, I just remembered a prank I had played…" His voice trailed off and he shook his head. "Anyway, let us get on with the evening. As always, the Forbidden Forest is off limits and so are the halls after hours. Professor McGonagall, if you will, please." He gestured at the Transfiguration professor.

Professor McGonagall stood up and started to walk towards the side door. The Transfiguration professor looked strict as ever with her black hair tied back into a very tight bun and square-framed glasses. Hermione watched her favorite professor as she opened the door and out walked the very intimidated first years. There were about seventy of them looking all around, shuffling about nervously, and looking at Professor McGonagall for guidance. As they reached the High Table, Hermione noticed that Dumbledore had magically brought out the Sorting Hat, placed on a chair. While the first years got into a straight line, the Sorting Hat opened its brim, used as a mouth, and started to sing:

"_In this world, full of destruction,_

_Came out a chance from the dark,_

_As one of the evils was vanquished,_

_All the land was lit with a spark._

_Gryffindors, valiant and brave,_

_Ravenclaws, clever and mild,_

_Hufflepuffs, faithful and true,_

_Slytherins, royal and sly._

_Now as the history of the school_

_Continues to be mighty and loyal,_

_Let the new house that will become_

_Lead love and unity to uncoil."_

As the Sorting Hat finished its song, everyone started whispering about the verses. But as soon as McGonagall took out a roll of parchment, it all died down. Hermione could see the anxiety plastered over all the first years, and couldn't help but smile as she remembered her first day at Hogwarts. Hermione watched as each first year was called up and sat trembling with the oversized hat, possibly determining their fate while at Hogwarts. Almost everyone cheered as a student was placed in a house, no matter which house it was. With the threat of Voldemort gone, inter-house rivalry seemed to lessen, which made Hermione happier.

After the sorting, began the feast. Ron was very pleased with the food; everyone around him laughed as he stuffed his face with roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and pumpkin juice, all at the same time.

"Mwha?" asked Ron, food falling out of his mouth. "Is goof." Hermione looked away, not wanting to ruin her appetite. As she ate a bite of her beef pot pie, Hermione realized that there were some faces missing from the room. Thinking about why they wouldn't be here, her eyes fell on the Slytherin table. Many of its occupants seemed quite happy to be there. Hermione found Pansy chatting amiably with one of the first years. White blond hair caught Hermione's eyes and she watched as Malfoy took a bite of apple custard. Some of his hair was falling over his eyes, and Hermione had the urge to move it so she could get a glimpse of his stormy, grey eyes. At that moment, Malfoy lifted his head up from his dinner as if sensing someone watching him and his gaze fell on Hermione. Malfoy suddenly smirked, and Hermione froze as she realized she was staring. She felt her cheeks getting hot and knew that Malfoy was probably taunting her in his head. _Did I just want to push his hair aside?_ She looked away, ashamed at herself, and made sure to avoid his gaze throughout the rest of the dinner.

When Dumbledore stood up, he cleared his throat to announce the end of the feast. Magically, all the tables were emptied away. Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkling and he smiled as everyone looked at him.

"Well, that was a great dinner, was it not?" A murmur of agreement could be heard all around. "Now that that's all over, we need to get to the next area of business. The first years need to be taken to their respective houses and settled in. This will be the job of the prefects. Although the prefects have received their letters, the Head Boy and Head Girl still have not been chosen because we were not sure who would be coming back. So, prefects, if you please, take your first years to their rooms." At this, two prefects from each house stood up, including a beaming Ginny and an excited Colin Creevy. The first years followed them out, making sure they listened to everything their new roles models told them.

"Now that the first years are gone, I would like to make a couple announcements before I tell you the big surprise," Dumbledore paused as everyone wondered what it could possibly be. "As many of you may have noticed, there are not as many seventh years as we would have liked. Most of them decided that they would like to spend more time with their families, and I do not blame them. Because I had a feeling this would happen, I had not chosen the two Heads just in case they, too, decided they did not want to come back. But I was mistaken." Dumbledore's eyes were shining more than ever, "Please give a round of applause for your new Head Girl: Hermione Granger." Hermione's eyes widened at this announcement. The loud applauding of her classmates took her out of her shock, and a large grin appeared on her face.

"Go on up, Hermione," Harry nudged her with a grin. Nodding, Hermione stood up and walked up to the High Table, where Dumbledore stood. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. He handed her the Head Girl badge and Hermione swelled with pride as she placed it on her robes. She turned around facing the students and grinned.

"Now we have our Head Girl," said Dumbledore as he gestured at Hermione. _This is the best day of my life_.

"Please give a round of applause for your new Head Boy: Draco Malfoy." _What!?_ Hermione's smile turned into a look of shock as Malfoy sauntered his way to the High Table. People seemed to applaud out of politeness, all seeming as shocked as Hermione. Malfoy smirked at Hermione, before turning it into a decent smile when receiving his badge from Dumbledore.

"These two here," Dumbledore gestured to them, "Are your role models and I am sure they will be as such." At this, he gave them a knowing look. "If you have any questions, they will be around to help you, as will your prefects. They are also allowed to take off points as they see fit, so be on your best behaviors. You two may have a seat." Hermione and Malfoy walked back to their tables, Hermione still in shock.

"Now for the big surprise. As I said earlier, there are not many seventh years this year. In fact, there are only twelve." Loud whispering rang throughout the hall. "Because of this, I have decided that this year, we will have a new house for just the seventh years!" Students broke out in conversations as talk of a new house filled everyone's mind. Hermione's own mind was rolling, as she couldn't figure out why it didn't hit her earlier. _No wonder I had a feeling there were a lot less people._

"Everyone, except for the seventh years, can go back to their houses now. And please make the first years feel at home." Dumbledore said, as he dismissed them. The younger students all started walking out, until only the professors and the twelve were remaining. Hermione was pleased that at least Gryffindors outnumbered the rest. They all watched as Dumbledore conjured up a somewhat smaller, round table in between the High Table and the house tables. Then he looked at them, a bright smile on his aged face.

"Will everyone please come over here?" asked Dumbledore. "This is your new house table." As they walked, Hermione couldn't help but think of her new housemates. They consisted of herself, Harry, Ron, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Padma, Pansy, Zabini, and _Malfoy_. Hermione, still somewhat in shock about who the Head Boy was, tried not thinking of her last housemate. They all took a seat around their table and looked up at the headmaster expectantly.

"Shall we begin?" Dumbledore asked the twelve.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Did I surprise you? Ok so for the new house name, I already have a couple things in mind, but I'm still indecisive. So if any of you have a suggestion, please leave me it with a review. If your suggestion is chosen, I will credit you :)**** Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I took very long. I have no excuses to give to you. Since I have not written in while, I hope I did not take away the tone of the story. If I did, I apologize in advance. This chapter is a little bit smaller than the last, but it's better than nothing. I really wanted to put something up and it's almost 2 am. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the plot. All is JK Rowling's. (I will get creative with my disclaimers later on.)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 5

"Shall we begin?" Dumbledore asked the twelve. They all nodded in the affirmative. "Professors McGonagall and Snape have been working hard on this surprise for all of you, and you should give them your thanks. Once you see your quarters, I'm sure you all will be very happy. Severus and Minerva," Dumbledore looked to the two professors, "Since it was you that did all the work, I'd like you to do the honors." McGonagall looked pleased, while Snape looked annoyed.

Hermione realized this was the first time since she came back that she really looked at the Potions master. His long, hooked nose was still very prominent and his greasy, black hair was not far from the mark, either. However, it was his scowl that made Hermione smile. Even though the end of the war changed many things, Hermione realized that Snape's unwelcome attitude was actually very welcoming. _Some things never change_. After a couple seconds, Hermione realized Snape was glaring at her and she was actually staring. _Again_. Hermione quickly looked away, a light blush settling on her cheeks. Instead, she focused all her attention on her favorite professor just as she began speaking.

"Everyone," declared McGonagall, "Welcome back." Hermione noticed that the professor seemed very happy, even in her strict demeanor. "As the Headmaster already stated, you all will be getting your own house. But," McGonagall looked around, "I have yet to reveal another surprise." She smiled and continued, "Don't worry. I will not keep the secret from you any longer. Since there are so few of the seventh years, Professor Snape and I have decided that you all might like some privacy. Therefore, each of you will be getting your own rooms!" At this, everyone started whispering excitedly. Hermione heard bits and snippets of the conversations, but one stood out the most.

"You know what this means, right?" drawled the low voice of the very person Hermione did not want to think about, "I will probably be having fun every night. Just make sure not to interrupt me from midnight to dawn." Hermione glanced at the devil-disguised-in-blond-hair and noticed he was smirking at Blaise, who was also chuckling slightly.

All of a sudden, grey eyes locked onto her chocolate ones, and Hermione looked away. Hermione felt her face flush at being caught eavesdropping, and became even warmer as she realized was Malfoy had just insinuated. _Stupid cheeks! Heating up all day! As if my face isn't an open book already, my cheeks just scream, "Look at me!"_ Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and returned her focus back to the professors. McGonagall had moved back, standing next to Dumbledore, and so it was Snape's turn to talk. He cleared his throat, and the whispers died down.

"As much as I hate having to explain things to _immature_ _adults_," Snape barked, "Professor McGonagall thinks I should have a say in our work." His cold, black eyes scanned the room, lingering a bit longer on his favorite student and godson, an act Hermione did not find surprising. "As you are older, at least in age, and since there are so few of your years, we have decided that there will be no Head of House. Instead, the Head Girl and Head Boy will carry many responsibilities as an ordinary Head of House would have. However, any emergencies should be taken to a staff member." At this, Snape glared at the Golden Trio. Hermione rolled her eyes, _as if we still have Voldemort trying to kill Harry_. "You may all be wondering what this new house should be called. Well, stop thinking." In just a second, his entire demeanor changed; Snape became- _Don't think it, Hermione_- almost sincere. "We have decided that, in honor of the man who decided to put his life aside in the chance that it would save so many from an evil mad man, the new house will commemorate Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

For the first few seconds, all was quiet as the twelve students looked from Snape to Dumbledore, whose eyes were now twinkling with happiness and tears. All of a sudden, applause erupted all around. Hermione was standing, while clapping with a big grin, and she could hear cat calls. _Most likely Harry and Ron_. As the applause died down, Dumbledore walked up to Snape and put an arm around him, a gesture which, to Snape, probably equaled a hug.

"Well," said Dumbledore, a huge smile on his face, "I can say this was quite a surprise. Severus, old friend, your occlumency skills are great indeed. You had me fooled that the new house would be called _Dungbombs United_." Everyone started laughing at this, and some were even surprised that Snape would play a joke on Dumbledore.

"As it is getting late," addressed Dumbledore to the students, "I suggest you should all get going to your new house and your new rooms. Your house is located two floors up, on the right with the portrait of the _Young In Love_. Make sure to jump over the moving step and walk around the false floorboard. All of your belongings should already be in your rooms. As Head Girl and Boy, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy will decide what the password will be once everyone is inside the house. And just a bit of advice: expect the unexpected, as this year will be full of surprises!"

Everyone stood up excitedly and started walking towards the doors of the Great Hall. Hermione waited for Harry and Ron to catch up to her and they started walking in peace. She looked at Ron and his blue eyes portrayed just how delighted he felt.

"Hermione," said Ron, as they walked through the doors and towards the staircase, "Do you reckon they have a kitchen in our house?" Hermione giggled. _Of course, Ron would be thinking of food right now_. But before Hermione could answer, someone else decided to address Ron.

"Why, Weasley?" said the nuisance to Hermione's existence, "Wasn't stuffing food down your throat enough to last you a year plenty?" Hermione saw Ron's ears turn pink, and she turned around to retaliate. However, Harry was there first.

"Look, Malfoy," Harry stated, "We're not trying to cause any trouble on the first day of school, so just bugger off." Hermione looked at the blond to see what he would do, but realized he wouldn't do anything. Pansy was next to him, clenching his sleeve in her hand.

"Sorry, guys," muttered Pansy, "Some of us still haven't gotten used to the idea of freedom. Maybe if it were taken away, they would realize just how foolish they are behaving." Pansy glared at Malfoy. _At least he has the decency to look away_.

"No need to apologize," Hermione smiled, "You didn't do anything wrong, Pansy. Now let's forget all of this nonsense and go to our rooms. I'm so excited!" Hermione almost squealed at her last statement and quickened her pace up the stairs. Hermione passed Dean and Seamus, and then Parvati and Neville, who were all in the front. _I wonder how the rooms are going to be. Who will I be next to? Oh, I hope it's not Malfoy. He's such a git. I wonder if there's enough room to put a bookshelf in my room. I can't wait to start on my read-_

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts as a strong hand pulled her backwards. She didn't even have enough time to yell out, as she was in shock as to what just happened. Although she was leaning backwards at a strange angle, Hermione knew she wouldn't fall.

"Granger," said an annoyed voice, "Watch where you're going." Hermione turned her face to see blond hair falling on a pale, but prominent, face. And grey eyes that were way too close for comfort. Hermione quickly shook her head and somehow managed to stand up straight. She could hear Malfoy huff behind her. He walked around her and took a long stride to skip the missing step above her. Hermione realized her mistake and quietly muttered thanks, not knowing if he heard. She followed along and, this time, made sure to also watch out for the false floorboard.

As she approached Malfoy, Hermione realized he was chatting up the couple in the portrait outside their door. There was a young woman dressed in a fine Victorian, blue dress and a young man who seemed to be wearing peasant clothing. They were holding hands and seemed very happy.

"I am the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy," she heard His Unholiness say. He then bowed graciously. _Can't pass up an opportunity to show them what you're worth_. Hermione rolled her eyes. "And she," he surprisingly gestured behind him, "Is the Head Girl, Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled at them, trying to figure out if Malfoy had any tricks up his sleeve for being so courteous.

"I am Lady Jane," said the woman, curtseying.

"And I am Edward," added the man, who also bowed.

"I see you are in love," stated Malfoy. _Is he up to something?_

"Oh, yes," answered Lady Jane, while they both nodded. "Very much." Lady Jane smiled and turned to Edward to give him a kiss on the cheek. Hermione couldn't help but smile at their affection.

"I would like to hear your story one day," continued Malfoy, "However, it has been a long night, and we are all very tired. Could you please allow us to enter?"

"Oh, yes, please do," replied Edward. The door opened and Malfoy stepped back.

"After you," Malfoy gestured to Hermione. Not knowing what else to do but enter, Hermione walked forward.

"We will let you know the password in the morning," Hermione told the couple right before entering.

Hermione walked a couple steps inside and stopped. She was amazed at what she saw. There, in front of her eyes, was an enormous circular room. It was almost a perfect circle. The walls were a regal blue, and the doors a calming white. Hermione counted 15 doors, which included the bedrooms, bathrooms, and the entrance door. In the middle, there was what seemed to be a fire pit. Fluffy white rugs surrounded the fire pit. Grey sofas and dark brown tables, in turn, surrounded the rugs. Straight ahead of her were two doors that were separated from the other doors by a grand staircase on each side. The staircases curved around to make a dramatic effect and led to a balcony on the second floor. Hermione couldn't keep in her excitement as she realized the walls on the second floor were covered in bookshelves filled with books. _Oh my! I wonder what books are there_.

Before Hermione could wonder any more, Harry and Ron were right behind her, talking animatedly about everything in the room.

"Hermione," said Harry, "Do you know where your room is? Ron's room is right next to mine on the left. And so are Padma's, Parvati's, and Lavender's rooms."

"I haven't found mine yet," replied Hermione, her eyes searching the other doors for her name.

"I found it!" Ron exclaimed, "It's there." He pointed to one of the two separated rooms. As they walked closer, Hermione had a feeling of dread as she realized why those two bedrooms would be separated from the others. Her eyes scanned the gold plaster on her door which read, _'Head Girl: Hermione Granger'_. Her thoughts were verified as she watched Malfoy appear from her side and enter the room next to hers. As his door closed, she felt as if the gold plaster reading, _'Head Boy: Draco Malfoy'_ was mocking her. _Malfoy's going to be next to me? Why? I mean, I know we're both Heads, but do we have to live right next to each other? Yes, it makes sense so it's easy to find both of us, but won't this make it more difficult for both of us? Face it, Hermione, you're doomed. Malfoy's going to-_

"Hey, look," she heard Harry say. Hermione turned around and followed his gaze to the area above the entrance. There was a large banner. _Our house banner_, Hermione thought excitedly. There was a large white unicorn, with the main colors of all four houses surrounding it. Underneath the unicorn was the word '_Dumbledore'_ written in large letters.

"We are Dumbledores now," whispered Hermione, amazed that this banner captured the essence of unity. _I wonder what else is in store_.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good, bad? Let me know, so I can fix it! Ok, just to make this more fun, if you have a quote that you would like me to incorporate into the story, just leave it with a review. I like a challenge, and I will be happy to have a go. Also, I have made a picture of Dumbledore's banner and have put it up as my profile picture. I did not draw the unicorn, and it was found here: www (dot) unicorn-fellowship (dot) com/heraldry (dot) htm. Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, yes this is a short chapter but I really wanted to get something up. I am going out and its going to be my birthday in 2 days… so I might not get time to write. Anyways, enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 6

"We are Dumbledores now," whispered Hermione, amazed that this banner captured the essence of unity. _I wonder what else is in store_. She took a deep breath and decided that this year she will be open to any and all change with welcoming arms. Hermione turned around to face Harry and Ron.

"Harry. Ron," Hermione said with a grin, "How would you like to see my new Head Girl room?"

"That sounds great," said Ron, while Harry nodded. Hermione faced the door and turned the knob. She pushed open the door and was amazed at what she saw inside. The high walls were dark lavender, and the molding a clean white. Straight ahead of her, a large window overlooked the courtyard and the lake. Thick, purple drapes lined the window. There was a sitting area attached to the window with plenty of cushions. _I can read here_, thought Hermione excitedly. To the left of the window, was a queen sized bed with creamy gray bedding and soft purple pillows and throw. Large, arched poles were attached to the bed and a sheer silver canopy draped the top, down to the floor. Beside the bed was a small white table with an elegant purple lamp. On the other side of the bed was a large wardrobe with the same elegance as the bedside table.

"Wow," said Ron, as he jumped onto her bed, "You get a bigger bed than us." His arms felt the bedding and he said, "And it's super soft, too." Harry and Hermione laughed. She rushed up to hold the throw.

"This is mine," Hermione realized, "I wonder how they brought it from home."

"Your parents probably sent it for you," replied Harry. Hermione nodded with a smile. Her eyes then fell across the bed. There was large white desk and a very comfortable looking grey swivel chair. The desk had a whole array of candles organized by their scents. There was also an organizing calendar on the wall above the desk, which Hermione realized would fill in the blank spaces whenever she would say the date and event for that date. Hermione smiled, _I will be well prepared for the NEWTs. Speaking of NEWTs…_

"Hey guys," Hermione started, "You both know that we'll be taking our NEWTs this year."

"Not again," Ron groaned. Hermione giggled.

"No," said Hermione, "I was just wondering. Now that, you know, everything is over, what do you think you want to do with your lives?" No one said anything for a few minutes.

"You know," began Harry, "I always thought I would be an Auror. I still would like to be an Auror but now that I think about it, it doesn't have to be that way. I don't need to train to defeat Voldemort because that has already happened. I could really be whatever I want!" Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement, but Ron looked confused.

"Guys," Ron said slowly, "What do we do now? Now that you mention it, I don't have to be an Auror. But then what do I become? Well, then again, I wasn't expecting myself to pass the NEWTs to become an Auror in the first place. But, Harry being my best mate and all, I just assumed they would put me through, don't you think? No one would ever say no to the _boy who lived_. But now when everything is peaceful and we don't have a madman chasing after us, it's like we lost our purpose that we were basically trained to be all these years. What if I don't pass the NEWTs? Mum's already afraid that I'll be cleaning the floors at the Hog's Head if I don't pay attention in class. And even though Fred and George have offered me a position to clean the floors in their store, I-"

"Ron!" yelled Harry, trying to get Ron to stop babbling. Hermione was laughing the entire time, trying to figure out why Ron acknowledged Fred and George's offer seriously. Ron snapped out of his verbal reverie and looked at his two best friends. Hermione grinned at him and walked over to give him a hug. Harry followed and the three best friends just stood there, holding each other, knowing full well that they would have many more of these special moments.

Loud knocking inside their room slowly broke them apart.

"Sorry to interrupt this precious… thing," drawled Malfoy, leaning against the door frame, looking disgusted, "But Granger, we have Head business to take care of. Come to the balcony once you are all done being so sappy." He then turned around and sauntered away, probably to the balcony. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well," Hermione said, "I guess I should go talk to _His Majesty_ and get this over with. I'll come to your bedrooms once I'm finished."

Harry and Ron reluctantly left, not wanting Hermione to be alone with the ferret but, after all, it was her duty. Hermione picked up a piece of parchment and a quill and walked out her room to the staircase. As she walked up the stairs, the view of the balcony came in sight. She could see the majestic bookcases holding hundreds of books and couldn't keep in her excitement. She quickly walked up the steps and her breath caught in her throat as she saw the front, which was full of windows top to bottom. There were many couches and tables scattered all around. In the far right corner, Hermione saw a shock of blond hair and knew that was her destination.

Malfoy was in one of the single couches and had a mug of what smelled like coffee in one hand and a quill in the other. On his lap was a piece of parchment. Hermione took the seat across from him and cleared her throat. He slowly lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Should we begin?" asked Hermione.

"That's what I've been waiting for," Malfoy countered. Hermione rolled her eyes. _I roll my eyes a lot when I'm around him_, she realized.

"Okay, well I have already started thinking about the password and I think it should be something we all would be proud about," Hermione explained.

"Why do we have to be proud about it?" retorted Malfoy, "It's only a password and it's not like we're going to be spreading it around the whole school."

"Fine," huffed Hermione, "Then what do you suggest we have as our password?"

"Dungbombs united," Malfoy said nonchalantly, as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back into the couch. Hermione burst out laughing.

"What… Why… Are you serious?" Hermione sputtered between her laughter. Malfoy was looking at her curiously, almost confused.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Malfoy. Hermione took a deep breath, and finally controlled her laughter.

"Nothing's wrong with it," answered Hermione with a smile, "I just didn't expect you to make a joke. Dungbombs united is a great password." Malfoy looked smugly at her.

"I know," Malfoy stated with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes, but this time, it was not with any annoyance.

"So now that we have decided on a password," Hermione continued, "Why don't we fix schedules for our nighttime watch duties? When are you free?"

"Well," replied Malfoy, "We haven't gotten our schedules yet, so I won't know until then."

"So then we're done?"Hermione asked, "Or are there more things to discuss?"

"How about," Malfoy said, his lips forming a smirk. He leaned forward and said, "We talk about why you think I'm so amazing." Hermione looked at his grey eyes and there was only jest in there. _Is he joking with me? Or is he flirting…. No he can't be._ Hermione felt her cheeks flush and she took it as time for her to leave.

"Um… I.. We… I think we're done now," Hermione stuttered, as she quickly stood up. "I'll… um… let the couple know the password tomorrow." She didn't dare look at him. Hermione picked up her unused parchment and quill and walked swiftly down the stairs. She heard footsteps following her. _Malfoy's behind me!_ She almost ran to her bedroom and closed her door. She could hear laughter and knew it was _his_. _Why am I running from him? And why does he always say things that make me blush?_

Hermione sighed. She knew she couldn't hide in her bedroom forever so, as soon as she heard the bedroom door next her close, she opened her door and walked out. Going to the center, near the fire pit, Hermione scanned the room names for either Harry's or Ron's. Ron's bedroom was open, so she walked towards the golden "Ronald Weasley" sign and walked inside, smiling. She was never so happy or relieved to see the faces of her friends.

* * *

**Read and Review!! Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a really long time, months really. But my computer was stolen and I really did not feel like rewriting the chapters I had already written. So I had decided to give up on this story. But just recently, I realized I enjoyed writing and wanted to start this story again. There isn't much for this chapter but it's something. So enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is totally awesome because she made this world where people like me can make up our own stories about it. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hermione was never so happy or relieved to see the faces of her friends. Both Harry and Ron were sitting on Ron's bed eating some chocolate frogs. Hermione looked around the room and realized it was a little bit smaller than her own. It was definitely a Gryffindor room, with red and gold bedding, window panels and walls. The furniture, however, was a dark mahogany color.

"Hi guys!" Hermione smiled, as she walked over to the bed to grab a frog.

"Hey there, Hermione," Harry replied, opening another chocolate frog for himself.

"How'd it go with the ferret?" asked Ron, "Do you want us to beat him up for you?" Hermione's eyes snapped up at him and she smiled nervously. _I wish that could happen and maybe that would knock his smirk off for a while._

"Hermione?" Ron asked again. Hermione shook her head.

"Sorry Ron," answered Hermione quickly, "No, he didn't bother me. We finished up pretty quickly and we can't go over anything else until we get our schedules." She opened up her frog and took a bite before it tried to jump away.

"That's good," Harry nodded," So I realized all the bedrooms are color coded depending on which house the person is from. Except yours, and I'm guessing Malfoy's as well."

"I wonder what his looks like," said Hermione quietly, which chewing on her chocolate. _If my room depended on my favorite color and the type of person I am, I wonder what his room looks like. What is his favorite col-_

"I don't care," retorted Ron, "But I bet his room is all green and snaky with dark objects everywhere." Ron shuddered to be even more dramatic and started laughing. Harry joined in. Hermione rolled her eyes, but let out a little laugh.

"Let's hope not, otherwise it'll be Harry hearing voices again," Hermione grinned. Harry winked at her, acknowledging her remark about him knowing Parseltongue. Hermione started walking back to the door. "How about we go to the fire pit and relax a little?" she asked them, "Classes don't start for one more day."

"Sure," answered Ron, as he and Harry both got off the twin sized bed. The trio walked out of Ron's room and to the center of the common room, as Hermione now referred to it. The fire pit was already lit, with Dean and Padma on one couch, Seamus and Parvati lying next to each other on the rug below the other two, and Pansy, Blaise, and Malfoy on another couch across from the couples. Neville came out of his room the same time and sat down on a couch in between the two groups of people.

"I think I'll just go see what Lav is up to..." muttered Ron, noticing Lavender was missing. Hermione smiled at Harry, as Ron hid a blush, which was very hard to do, and walked off towards Lavender's room. _Probably going for a make out session._ It looked like Harry was also thinking along the same lines as he inched his way slowly towards the main door.

"Yeah," said Harry, "I haven't seen Ginny ever since dinner and I want to go before it's curfew." Hermione nodded her head and waved at him as he left. Hermione turned back to the fire pit area and thought about where to sit. _It would be too awkward sitting next to the two couples. What if they start kissing when I'm talking to them? No, definitely not there. And Pansy seems happy enough but it looks like Malfoy is back to his scowling self, so I won't be sitting there. Ah, Neville._ Hermione walked to where Neville was and sat down next him.

"Hi there, Neville," smiled Hermione, " How is everything going?" His dark blond hair was cut short and during the past summer, he changed from a short, chubby boy to a tall and not so chubby young man. He fought brilliantly in the war and Hermione was very proud to call him her friend.

"Everything is good," replied Neville excitedly, "I can't wait to get back to classes, especially Herbology. Professor Sprout owled me a couple of weeks ago and told me about this new plant that was discovered. She wants me to help her out with research and I'm thinking about taking up her offer." While Neville was talking, Hermione felt a presence on her, as if someone was watching her. But when she looked around, the two couples were still staring into each others' eyes and Pansy was chatting it up with the other two Slytherins. Hermione shook her head to get that feeling off.

"That's great, Neville," Hermione answered brightly, "I'm sure you would love that. That would be more work considering you have N.E.W.T.s to study for, but you will do fine. I can't wait until our schedules come. I wonder which classes we will have." Neville just shook his head and laughed.

"What?" asked Hermione, "I'm allowed to be excited for all subjects, not just one. I heard seventh years get fun classes because the other classes are already so hard." Neville laughed again, but didn't say anything. They were enjoying some amicable silence, staring into the flames in the pit, when Neville started talking again.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Hermione?" inquired Neville. Hermione was taken aback for a second at the randomness of the topic itself. She suddenly felt that weird presence again, but tried not to let it get to her.

"No," Hermione responded, "Otherwise you would have already known. Why?" Neville looked away, and Hermione could see a slight blush on his cheeks.

"It's just..." Neville started, "I, uh, l-like this girl and, uh, I w-wanted to know how to, uh, ask her out o-on a date." Hermione bit her cheek trying not to laugh.

"Oh Neville," Hermione grinned, "I would _love_ to go out with you!" At Neville's mortified look, she burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding. Is this special girl kind of _dreamy_, in a realistic sort of way?" At his quick nod, Hermione just smiled. "Well, I think she already knows you like her. Do what you do best and just be yourself. If she likes you the way you are right now, you don't need to do anything big to impress her." Neville smiled graciously at her.

"Thanks so much, Hermione," said Neville, as he got up from the couch, "I think I'll go see her right now." Hermione waved at him as he left. She lay down on the couch, feeling very relaxed and drained at the same time. _Oh young love. I wonder when I'll be able to feel the way they feel. And what is the weird feeling? I don't know but I hope it stops. It's really annoying..._ Hermione felt her eyes start closing and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

A firm hand was shaking her from her sleep some time later. Hermione groggily opened her eyes and was met with a blond blob, which slowly turned into Malfoy's face. _And a scowl._

"Granger," said Malfoy gruffly, "Get up. Everyone's already in their rooms." Hermione slowly sat up as consciousness came back to her. _What?_ She looked around. _Where is everyone?_ "They're all in their rooms," Malfoy repeated, obviously getting annoyed. She looked up at him.

"What time is it?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"It's 1 am," replied Malfoy. Hermione just stared blankly up at him. "I came out to use the bathroom and saw that you were still sleeping on the couch," he answered her unasked question.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she got up from the couch. Malfoy scowled and barely looked at her as he made his way to the bathroom. Hermione walked to her room and closed the door behind her. As she changed into her pajamas, she thought through what just happened. _Was he being courteous or what else? What other reason would he have? That was actually nice of him. I would probably have a crick in my neck if he hadn't woken me up. Harry and Ron probably didn't realize I was still sleeping there._ She shrugged to herself as she finished putting her "Bookworm" top and bottom on, with magical worms moving through the pages of books on her clothing. This was a gift from Harry. She heard the door next door close. _Probably Malfoy's._ Hermione used her wand to turn the lights off and got into her bed. The bed was very warm and inviting and she fell asleep once more, holding her wand in one hand and dreaming about Good Samaritan Malfoys.

* * *

**R and R :) Hope you guys didn't think it was too bad. Let me know if I've changed the tone of the story since it's been a while since I've written.**

**Thanks, Daisy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the next chapter. This basically just popped out because I saw the MTV Movie Awards and saw the exclusive footage for the upcoming movie and also Tom Felton (aka Draco Malfoy) won as Best Villain. I was really excited. And so I decided to write this and put it up before I went to sleep. It's almost 4 am. Yeah, I was that excited. Hope you guys enjoy :)  
**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling came up with this totally awesome world which I will one day live in. For real. If only that were possible... **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The bed was very warm and inviting and Hermione fell asleep once more, holding her wand in one hand and dreaming about Good Samaritan Malfoys.

However this was completely forgotten as the next morning, she was woken up by a tapping on her window. _What could that be?_ She sat up in bed, feeling somewhat refreshed. A couple seconds later, Hermione was finally able to think clearly enough to get out of bed and walk over to the large window. She opened the window and in flew a Hogwarts school owl carrying a scroll and fluttering its brown feathers everywhere. _My schedule!_ Hermione excitedly took the scroll off of the owl's leg and gave it some treats while she opened the scroll. She did not even realize the owl flew away as she read:

**_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_**

_As your 7th year begins, there have been certain changes made to your and your classmates' normal schedules. Since there are so few 7th years, a.k.a. Dumbledores, it has been decided that all Dumbledores will be taking classes together, as long as the classes are the same. As a result of this change, an extra class has been added to the core class schedule.  
_

**_Your Schedule:_**

_**Transfiguration:** Monday and Wednesday 8:00 am to 9:20 am_

_**Charms:** Monday and Wednesday 9:40 am to 11:00 am_

_**History of Magic:** Monday and Wednesday 1:00 pm to 2:20 pm_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts:** Double Period Tuesday 8:00 am to 11:00 am_

_**Ancient Runes:** Double Period Tuesday 2:40 pm to 5:40 pm_

_**Herbology:** Wednesday and Friday 4:20 pm to 5:40 pm_

_**Arithmancy:** Double Period Thursday 1:00 pm to 4:00 pm  
_

_**Astronomy: **Double Period Thursday 7:40 pm to 10:40 pm_

_**Potions:** Double Period Friday1:00 pm to 4:00 pm_

_**Coping with the Real World:** Monday and Friday 7:00 pm to 9:40 pm_

_**A Few Reminders:**_

_Breakfast is served daily from 6:00 am to 8:00 am._

_Lunch is served daily from 11:00 am to 1:00 pm._

_Dinner is served daily from 5:00 pm to 8:00 pm._

_The course, Coping with the Real World, is mandatory and will require all students to do projects. This course will be taught by a new professor who you will meet out in the Quidditch Field, where this class will take place. We hope this year will be most enjoyable. Any questions or concerns should be made to the appropriate professor._

By the time Hermione finished reading her schedule and making little self notes about which times she will eat, she was visibly excited. _I wonder which classes Harry and Ron took!_ She quickly ran to her door, not bothering to fix herself up. _I can just get ready after I see their schedules. I'm so excited for the new class._ She opened her door and rushed out. _I wonder who the new professor is. This is such an interesting year! I have to make sure to-_

_SLAM!_ In her excitement, Hermione wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and knocked into someone on the way to Harry and Ron's rooms. She fell unto the floor and hurt her bum. _Ouch._ As she tried to stand back up, a pale arm reached out to help her up. _Oh no._

"Don't you ever watch where you're going, Granger?" drawled Malfoy. Hermione slowly looked up and realized he was still in pajamas as well, adorning a plain white t-shirt and green Slytherin bottoms. _Crap!_ Hermione realized she probably looked like a mess, with her crazy bed head and bookworm jammies. She felt a blush coming so she quickly got up, conveniently ignoring Malfoy's held out arm.

"S-sorry, Malfoy," Hermione stammered, "I was in a rush. Didn't see you there. Okay, well I need to go see Harry and Ron. Bye." She pretty much ran over to Harry's room. She swore she heard Malfoy say _"Weirdo"_ before she closed the door. She felt her heart finally slowing down and took a deep breath. As her mind came back to her, she realized how utterly stupid she must have appeared to Malfoy. _Since when do I care what he thinks of me? And come to think of it, why did I run away? I have as much of a right as he does to be in the common room. So why did I just do that?_ As she came to the conclusion that it was because it was too early and she had just woken up, she also realized that she was standing in Harry's room, door slammed shut, and staring into space. She looked around. _Harry was right. His bedroom looks exactly like Ron's, with Gryffindor colored decor all around._ One more thing Hermione noticed was that Harry was sitting upright in his bed staring at her as if she was crazy. She let out a laugh, which came out almost as a strangled cry, as she tried to play it off.

"Good morning, Harry!" said Hermione brightly, "I hope I didn't scare you there. I just got my schedule and wanted to share it with you." Harry looked like he was going to ask her something, but decided against it. Instead, he ran his hand through his forever unruly black hair and reached over to his bedside table to get his glasses.

"That's alright," Harry said slowly, "I got mine a few minutes ago as well. Are you feeling well?" His green eyes were scanning Hermione, trying to figure out why she was so frazzled this early in the morning.

"Yes, quite alright," nodded Hermione, albeit a bit too fast, "Could I see your schedule then?" She walked over to Harry's bed as he handed her his scroll. She skimmed through his course list to figure out which electives he took, for those would be the only different ones they would have.  
"You took Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," she made a face at the latter one, "And I took Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. So those are the only classes we don't have together. But we do have a new class which we will definitely have together." At this, Hermione smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back and lay back down on his bed.

"Now if you don't have anything else you wish to discuss," proclaimed Harry, "I would like to get a little bit of shut eye, since it is the last day before classes start."

"Alright," Hermione conceded, "I'll go check on Ron and his schedule."

"Don't bother," Harry spoke up as she was walking towards the door, "He has the same as me."

"Okay, thanks," replied Hermione, "See you later." She closed the door behind her and took a few steps forward before stopping. _Now what do I do? Guess I can go upstairs to the balcony, maybe find something interesting to read. _She went up the staircase to the second floor and walked to the armchairs near the window. She pulled out a book from the closest shelf, _The Explosive Lives of Blast-Ended Skrewts by Carol Hidgins_, and sat down in an armchair. Just as she was getting engrossed into the book, she was interrupted.

"Living up your bookworm title, Granger?" came the voice from the person she ran away from just a while ago. Hermione slowly placed the book in her lap and looked up.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" retorted Hermione, making sure this time she wouldn't make a fool out of herself. Her eyes widened for a split second as he plopped down into the chair next to her.

"Nothing," Malfoy shrugged. "Just realized you were the only one awake and decided to sue you for completely bashing my arm before." Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
"Did itty-bitty me bash your big, strong, manly arm?" mocked Hermione.

"Well," Malfoy countered, "I wouldn't call you itty-bitty." This statement made Hermione mad but she tried not to let it get to her.

"You wouldn't be able to get a single sickle even if you tried," huffed Hermione. She leaned back into her chair and opened her book up, trying to wish Malfoy away. But that didn't go as planned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Malfoy asked testily. Hermione put her book down once more and looked at him.

"That means that even if you dragged me to court," Hermione emphasized, "No one would ever be on your side because no one would ever believe you. You have nothing left for yourself. Everyone would just think you're trying to get some money out of me. Just face it, Malfoy. You're nothing without your money. And guess what? You have none!" By this time, both teens were red faced. Hermione was angry, but Malfoy was seething. He didn't say anything, but just stared at her for a few moments before turning around and walking away. Hermione stayed watching the place he occupied just a few moments before. She closed her eyes, leaned back into her chair, and took a deep breath. And another. And another. Then she sighed. Those words were low, even for her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I am actually updating more often than I've ever done before! It's actually thanks to all the views and reviews I've been getting. Especially the reviews. Just knowing that people actually want to read what I'm writing is motivation enough for me. Also the fact that I'm not in school nor do I have a job, well, it just adds to me writing more for you guys. So here it is, the next chapter with some more interaction between Draco and Hermione. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: So I had a dream last night that I wrote the Harry Potter books and that I owned all the characters and everything! But then I woke up and realized it was only a dream and that JK Rowling actually owns Harry Potter... :( **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Those words were low even for Hermione. _But it's not my fault! Why does he have to go and make remarks about me? All I wanted to do was read a nice little book in the nice little corner. But no, he can't even let me enjoy one morning! Ah! I just want to... I just want to... ah! I don't even know what I want to do but I want to do something to him!_

By this time, Hermione was really frustrated. Her hands were in her hair and she was on the brink of pulling some out. She stood up suddenly and the book in her lap fell on the floor. She picked it up and placed it back into its slot absentmindedly. _What do I do now? Am I supposed to apologize because that is definitely something I will not be doing any time soon! Or ever! _She huffed and folded her arms over her chest. _And he started it first anyway. Oh! And I still have to figure out the nighttime watch duties with him. Ugh! Well maybe I can go to him right now since we already got our schedules and get it over with. That way I won't have to see him at all the rest of the day._ Now that Hermione made up her mind she slowly walked to the staircase. From the top she could see that the Devil incarnate was sitting on one of the couches with Blaise. She took a deep breath and purposefully walked down the stairs. She narrowed her eyes at the two Slytherins who were chatting and walked towards them. As she got closer, Malfoy spotted her and sneered.

"You know what I don't get, Blaise?" she heard him say loudly, "Why some girls just think they're better than everyone else. It's as though they don't realize that they're not _that_ smart, they're not _that_ pleasant to be around, and they're definitely not as _pretty_ as they think they are." He looked at her for a second and then continued, "Just a little while ago, there was some chit who thought that she was actually a good size. I bet she's never looked in the mirror, mate." He let out a harsh laugh and his grey eyes stared icily at her. Hermione froze and felt as if she was on the verge of tears._ No! I will not let him humiliate me and scare me away! _She pushed down the lump in her throat and reached the couch the two were sitting at. She cleared her throat and looked only at Blaise.

"Sorry to interrupt," began Hermione in a small voice, "But I need to... uh... speak to Malfoy to finish up the nighttime watch schedules." Blaise looked at her apologetically and nodded. "It'll only take a second," she added.

"Not a problem," said Blaise, as he got up from the sofa. "I'll see you later, mate." He gave Malfoy a meaningful look before walking away towards his room. Hermione didn't dare look at Malfoy as she sat in the same spot Blaise was sitting in a few moments ago. There was an awkward silence at first, in which it seemed no one wanted to say anything. Malfoy broke the silence first.

"What is it that you want, Granger?" exclaimed Malfoy, "You already ruined my mood. What's there left to do?" Hermione rolled her eyes and took out her schedule. _Definitely not apologizing._

"Can we just fix up our schedules?" Hermione sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "Lemme see yours." When Malfoy didn't move or say anything, she finally looked up at him. His grey eyes were glaring at her and he looked clearly annoyed. "Well?" she insisted.

"It's in my room," he answered. Before she could say anything, he said, "And no, I am not getting up to get it." Hermione threw her head back and slumped back into the couch.

"Here," Hermione sullenly held out her schedule, "Tell me which classes you have that aren't there." He leisurely took the scroll and skimmed it. He handed it back to her.

"We have the same classes," stated Malfoy. Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"All of them?" she asked him. Malfoy huffed.

"Yes, _all _of them," he repeated. "Don't think I'm happy about it," Malfoy added, noticing her mournful expression. Hermione looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"You're taking Arithmancy _and_ Ancient Runes?" implored Hermione. Malfoy answered her with a nod. "Alright then," she conceded with a sigh, "We only have to go at night once a week together because the other prefects will take over for the rest of the nights. So which day do you want to go?" Malfoy seemed to think about it and then shrugged.

"Whichever day you want to go," he retorted, "Not like the day will make the torture any less." Hermione rolled her eyes. _So dramatic. _

"Alright then," Hermione said, sitting upright, "How about Tuesday night, from 9:00 to 10:00?" Malfoy looked as though he was thinking deeply about it.

"Sure," he agreed, "Just don't get in my way. I want to spend as little time with you as possible." Hermione glared at him.

"Do you think I want to spend _any_ time with you?" exclaimed Hermione, as she stood up. "What is wrong with you?" She put her hands on her hips and was getting really irritated. "You act like you're so important, but I don't care about that!" She pointed a finger at him. "Do you know how much you aggravate me?" Hermione asked him rhetorically. "It's like... it's like...Ugh!" She now had her hands in her hair, clearly upset. Her train of thought,or in this case train of yelling, was interrupted by a laugh. A laugh from Malfoy. Hermione gave him a dirty look. "What?" she asked.

"You just..." Malfoy smirked, "You look very... _interesting_... when you're ticked off."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione frowned.

"You look... mad!" Malfoy was grinning, "You know, crazy! You're hair is everywhere and you aren't making any sense." He let out another laugh as Hermione started turning red from embarrassment. _How dare he laugh at me!_

"Whatever, Malfoy." replied Hermione as she stormed away to her room. She slammed her door shut and leaned against it. _Why is he always out to make my life even worse? Why can't he just be nice and keep his comments to himself? Ah! I need to get him off my mind. It's bad enough he's so close to me physically. Well not _physically_. Not like that. Never like _that_! Ah!_ She took a deep breath. _I've been needing to calm down a lot recently. All Malfoy's fault. Well it's still morning so I have a whole day to spend with my friends._ At this, Hermione smiled. _I'll just go get ready and by that time, they should all be up. _With that in mind, Hermione walked over to her wardrobe and opened it to take out her towel, bathrobe, and toiletries. She changed into her fluffy pink bathrobe and held her light green towel in one hand and her toiletries and wand in the other. _Never know when you're going to need you're wand. Even if it is to hex Malfoy's grin off.  
_

Hermione walked out the door and took a few steps before she realized that she was feeling that weird presence she felt the night before. She looked around the common room. The only people that were there were Malfoy and Blaise, talking to each other again. As she walked to the bathrooms, she noticed that Malfoy was staring at her deeply even though his face was indifferent. She held her chin up high and walked on, into the ladies' bathrooms.

This was the first time Hermione was in the bathrooms. The whole room was covered in clean white marble, with the stalls and molding a beautiful teal blue. The room was a perfect square. The whole left wall was lined with sinks and covered with large mirrors along that wall. Straight across from her were toilet stalls, seven in total. _I don't think we'll ever need all of them_. On the right wall were four shower stalls and two bath stalls. However, what caught Hermione's eye was the big bathtub in the middle of the room. It had about ten faucets all around it and seemed able to fit around 6 people in it comfortably. _This is such a nice bathroom! I could spend all day in here._ That thought made Hermione giggle. _How weird would that look? I walk in here in the morning and come out at night. Oh, the beautiful tub._ She looked longingly at it before deciding against it. _Maybe another time, but I want to get ready fast._

Hermione walked to one of the shower stalls and placed her toiletries and wand on the floor, hung her robe and towel up, and walked into the stall. She turned the water on to hot and instantly felt her muscles relax. She shampooed and conditioned her hair, and used her orchids shower gel to wash herself. After she was done, she dried herself off with her towel and put on some of her orchids lotion all over her body. _I love smelling like flowers._ Hermione put her robe back on and tied her wet hair on top of her head with her towel to dry. She took her stuff and walked to the sinks to brush her teeth. After she finished, Hermione left the bathrooms, humming happily to herself, walking towards her room. Malfoy and Blaise were still on the couch, as well as Parvati and Padma walking towards the bathrooms. As she passed them, she smiled at them and they groggily said, "Good morning." From the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Malfoy staring at her intently. Instead of ignoring it, Hermione suddenly turned to face him. His blond hair was falling onto his face and he looked a little surprised at her addressing him. Hermione felt like hexing him.

"What?" Hermione demanded. Malfoy just shrugged and looked away. "That's what I thought_," _whispered Hermione smugly, as she turned around and walked back to her room to change into her clothes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please, please REVIEW! :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Hi there, thank you guys soo much for your reviews! They really do make my day. And the people who leave anonymous reviews, I love them so much but I can never reply back to them like the way I do with the signed reviews. Don't think they're not loved, because they are :) I also wanted to know who your favorite Harry Potter character is and why. It doesn't have to be a character from my story but any one from the whole series. Well this might be a little short but I wanted to put something up for you all. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Now that I think about it, I'm glad JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here writing this fic :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hermione walked back to her room to change into her clothes. She picked out a cute white v-neck tshirt, dark blue skinny jeans, a dressy purple scarf that Ginny had given her, and black ankle length boots. She brushed her hair out, adding some smoothing creme, also from Ginny, to keep her hair natural, but tamed. She put on some black eye liner and mascara and just a hint of lip gloss, and checked herself in the mirror. _At least now I look presentable and Ginny won't pester me. But, it will probably be only for today because as soon as classes start, I won't have time to care about the way I look._ Hermione giggled to herself. She collected her wand and left her bedroom to get her best friends.

By the time Ron and Harry had gotten up, gotten ready, and came down in the Great Hall for breakfast, it was almost 9:30 am. They decided that they would sit at the House tables for breakfast and lunch, but at their own Dumbledore House table for dinner. Hermione was just putting some pancakes on her plates when Ginny joined them.

"Hey guys!", Ginny greeted enthusiastically. She took a place next to her boyfriend and looked at Hermione. "Wow, you look great, Hermione. You should do this more often."

"Thanks," said Hermione, blushing slightly, "I hadn't gotten a chance to wear this scarf so I thought I'd wear it today. I hope it's not too much for a Sunday."

"Nonsense," Harry shook his head, "You look good. So guys, what do you want to do today?"  
No one said anything as they were all thinking. Ron finally piped in.

"Well," said Ron, after swallowing his food, earning a smile from Hermione, "I forgot that I was taking Potions again this year... and I kind of ripped it up, burned it, and threw it out last year in celebration of the war ending..." His ears turned red from embarrassment as everyone laughed at him. To ignore them, he started shoveling eggs and bacon into his mouth.

"Oh, Ron," smiled Hermione, "Okay, so that's the plan. We'll go to Hogsmeade and see if Ron can find his book there. And we might as well do some shopping." Everyone nodded as they ate their breakfast.

"Yeah," agreed Ron, "And we can get lunch there as well. I heard Madam Rosmerta has a new drink that everyone's raving about." Hermione looked up at him and was about to say something, but she was interrupted.

"Still thinking about food, Weasel?" drawled that annoying aristocratic voice. _Ugh!_ Hermione turned around to face Malfoy who was standing there, next to Pansy and Blaise.

"What Draco _means_," Pansy chimed in with a nervous smile, "Is that we would like to join you for lunch..." She looked at Hermione, with a hopeful expression, "That is... if you guys don't mind." Hermione was conflicted. _How could I say no to Pansy? She's so nice..._

"Of course," replied Hermione, shocking even herself, "We're going to Hogsmeade, so we can meet up for lunch at the Three Broomsticks at around 12:30?" Hermione looked at her friends. Ginny and Harry seemed to be fine, but Ron was grumbling under his breath. She turned back to Pansy, who was smiling at her. Next to her, Blaise seemed indifferent, but Malfoy was scowling. _What else is new? _

"That sounds great," exclaimed Pansy, "So I guess we'll see you then." She waved the Gryffindors goodbye and took her two friends, one on each arm, to the Slytherin table for breakfast. Hermione turned around and saw that Ron was looking at her, annoyed.

"What'd you do that for, Hermione?" Ron complained, "I thought Hogsmeade was supposed to be fun." Just then Lavender came in and plopped down next to Ron.

"What's wrong, Won-Won?" Lavender asked, noticing Ron's pout. Ron's ears turned red.

"I asked you not to call me that in public," whispered Ron, even though everyone heard. Harry snickered, but quieted when he saw Ron's glare. "Nothing, except that Hermione invited the Slytherins to join us for lunch." He pouted again. Lavender lightly slapped his arm.

"Ronald Weasley!" Lavender exclaimed, "What did I tell you before? The war is over so get over the fact that you don't like Slytherins just because they're Slytherins. Pansy is such a doll." Hermione bit back a smile by eating her pancakes. _Looks like Lavender's a good influence on Ron. _Ron, defeated, decided to finish eating his breakfast.

After everyone was finished, the five decided to walk to Hogsmeade since it still wasn't that cold out yet, being the first week of September. They chatted amicably, Ginny telling Lavender and Hermione about the two first years she caught snogging ("I didn't even know _how _to snog like _that _when I was eleven", Ginny exclaimed), Harry and Ron talking about the pros and cons of the new coach for the Chudley Cannons and within twenty minutes, they were in Hogsmeade.

Hermione was surprised to see that there weren't that many people around. However, the shops and restaurants were still hustling and bustling with witches and wizards, mostly Hogwarts students hoping for a nice time before classes began the next day.

Ron and Lavender decided to go to Tomes and Scrolls to find the Potions book that he so happily destroyed. Ginny and Harry decided to go to Zonko's Joke Shop so that Ginny could do some snooping for her brothers about the latest jokes they had. Harry went so he could get some things to pull pranks on Ron.

So, Hermione was left all alone. She didn't mind, of course, because this way she could go wherever she wanted without worrying about boring everyone else. _Hmmm, where should I go first? I could use a couple new quills..._ Hermione went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. There she ended up buying a variety of different colored quills and a new product called "Parch-its". They were like the muggle post-its, except these you could keep floating wherever you liked for however long you liked. And the best part was, Hermione could choose what color and size she wanted them to be with a flick of her wand.

Next, Hermione went to Honeydukes to buy some chocolate frogs, liquorice wands, and sugar quills. Just as she was leaving, Ginny entered and convinced Hermione to stay with her because Harry had abandoned her to go to a new Quidditch shop that had opened up with Ron. Lavender had met up with Parvati and Padma and decided to go to the hairdressing salon to get their hair done. Ginny, being Ginny, dragged Hermione to Gladrags Wizardwear to check out the new fashions that were rocking the wizarding world at that moment.

Inside, a short, stubby lady greeted them quickly ("Welcome to Gladrags!") and turned back to tend the other students that were already there. Hermione looked around and saw many unusual looking socks.

"Ginny..." said Hermione slowly, "I don't think there's anything I would _wear_ here." Ginny just grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back.

"All the good stuff's hidden," Ginny replied, with a sly smile. This seemed to be true. As they reached the racks and shelves in the back, the merchandise began to look normal. "As I already know," began Ginny, "that _someone's_ birthday is coming up soon!" Hermione inwardly groaned.

"Ginny..." started Hermione, but was cut off.

"Ginny nothing," stated Ginny, "You're birthday is coming up in a couple weeks and I want to get you something you will like. What better way than to let you pick it out yourself!" Ginny smiled and clapped her hands, as if declaring the discussion closed.

"Alright..." Hermione gave in, "But nothing too flashy." The girls roamed around the store for a while before Hermione came across a necklace. There was a thin-link silver chain that held a clear round heart filled with swirling blue and green shimmery liquids that seemed to never stop moving. _Wow. It's beautiful..._ Hermione turned it around and saw the price. _207 galleons! Who even has that kind of money?_ She quickly put it back in its spot as Ginny came around.

"Found anything you like yet?" asked Ginny. Hermione shook her head.

"Let's keep looking," replied Hermione, "I saw a couple bracelets that I liked. Help me choose one." A little while later, Hermione held a little bag in her hand, containing a pretty charm bracelet. As they walked to the front of the store, they bumped into Pansy.

"Hey, Pansy," smiled Hermione, "What are you upto?"

"Just looking," Pansy answered, "Blaise and Draco were helping me pick out some shoes..." She turned around, saw no one, and turned back with a confused look on her face. "They were just here a second ago. Guess they got bored." Sure enough, the three girls could see the two Slytherins chatting outside the store. "Oh well," she shrugged, "What about you two?"

"I just bought Hermione a birthday present," Ginny said, winking at Hermione.

"You don't have to tell the whole world," groaned Hermione.

"It's your birthday?" Pansy asked, looking surprised. Hermione shook her head.

"It's in a couple weeks," Ginny answered for her, "We should do something special."

"Yes, definitely!" agreed Pansy. Just then Ginny's stomach grumbled.

"Uh..." laughed Ginny, "I think I'm hungry. We should get going. It's almost 12:30." The girls agreed and stepped outside the shop. Blaise and Malfoy were waiting for them.

"Hey, guys," Pansy said, "Let's go to lunch now."

"Sounds great," answered Blaise, as he started walking. Malfoy, still silent, joined him, but not before Hermione caught him looking oddly at her. _What did I do this time? _But soon, that was all forgotten as Pansy and Ginny started discussing the details for Hermione's birthday party, despite Hermione's objections.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW :) Also, let me know which character is your favorite and why. I'm curious :) And I'll let you know who mine is in the next chapter :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: (This is really long, by the way.)**

**If you guys have been wondering why I didn't update any sooner... Well... it was because I was reading this fantastic story! It's called "Sucker Punch" by riptey. I'm telling you, this is such a great Dramione story. I could not stop reading it. I really recommend you all to go and read this story (after you finish reading this chapter of course) and you will definitely love it as much as I did. "Sucker Punch" doesn't have as many reviews as it should have considering how awesome it really was. This person takes Hermione and Draco's characters and molds them in such a way that I can't even explain it except that it is such a great job!**

**Next on the agenda is my favorite character. If you haven't figured it out already, it's Hermione. I love her! I love that she's such a great student, an awesome friend, and so righteous. I wish I could be her (and this is why I am writing a story in her perspective). I actually like that she's such a know-it-all because I know that (unfortunately/fortunately) I was also called that when I was younger. And although it bothered me then, it certainly doesn't now because then I think "Wow, that's just like Hermione." LOL Yes, I'm pathetic but it's okay because I love that about myself and I love the Harry Potter world and it's such a great part of my life that I actually don't know what I'd be doing without it... Writing Twilight fanfiction? Nahhh! :)**

**And last, these are a couple of other stories that have kept me busy as well: "Here Comes the Sun" by human28, "As the Sun Rises" by Adjacent, "Draco and Hermione read FanFiction" by potatocrazy4, and "Whatever I want?" by Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini. A couple are complete while the others are works in progress. But they're all great! So I recommend you check them if you're in need of a good read :)**

**Anyway, back to the story. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the awesomest person ever because she wrote the Harry Potter series! Gotta love her :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Hermione tried to talk Ginny and Pansy out of a birthday party for her the entire walk back to the Three Broomsticks. Although it actually wasn't a long walk, two girls who want to plan a party can get a lot done in just a few minutes time. Hermione sighed, relieved when they finally reached the pub. Malfoy entered first and Blaise stayed behind to hold the door open for the girls.

"Thanks, Blaise," Hermione smiled at his gentlemanly manners.

"Always a pleasure," Blaise replied back, the first time Hermione saw a charming smile on his face. _He doesn't look half bad..._ Hermione shook her head. _One Slytherin was enough to be thinking about._ As they neared the back of the pub, they could see a large round table with her friends already seated. It was Harry, Ron, and Lavender seated one after the other. Even Padma and Parvati decided to join them, sitting next to Lavender. Then it was Ginny, Pansy, and... _Oh no!_ Malfoy. Hermione froze but was forced to keep walking as a hand lightly pushed on her back. It was Blaise. Hermione dejectedly sat down next to Malfoy, as Blaise sat down on her left, almost completing the circle of people they made. _I feel really weird sitting in between two Slytherins._

"Hey, Hermione," called Harry from across, "What did you get?"

"Oh, just some quills and candy..." answered Hermione, not sure whether she was being too loud since she was next to the Scowling King. She was sitting up straight not wanting to upset either one of the Slytherins, although she wasn't really worried about Blaise.

"You forgot about the birthday bracelet I bought you," Ginny grinned from her right. _Ugh... Not again... _Hermione covered her face with her hands, groaning inwardly. Ginny, not caring that this was making Hermione uncomfortable, continued, "And we decided that there will be a party for Hermione's 18th birthday in our common room on the 21st, which is a Friday, even though her birthday is actually on the 19th, which is unfortunately a Wednesday and also a school night. Please bring all presents to the party, and monetary presents are also acceptable. Everyone shall dress to impress, and make sure to spread the word to all of Hermione's friends and classmates." After Ginny was finished with her declarations, the other four girls clapped happily and started chatting again about the decorations and what kinds of dresses they'll be wearing. This was giving Hermione a headache. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch again, not seeing that Hermione wasn't a happy camper.

"Don't worry," said Blaise, giving her a gentle nudge with his shoulder. Hermione finally put her hands down and looked at him miserably. "I'll help you plan your escape route if you want." Hermione let out a laugh, realizing he was trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks," she said, "I think I'll need to." He just smiled at her in return. _Well, this is certainly a surprise. He's actually nice, unlike some people._ Hermione took a quick glance to her right and was surprised to see that Malfoy was glaring at Blaise with his hands clenched. _Apparently, there's some tension between these two. I wonder if Malfoy swings the other way._ At this Hermione giggled, which shook Malfoy out of his glaring to look at her oddly.

"Sorry..." Hermione muttered, trying to cover up what happened, "Just remembered something from the other day..."

"No problem," said Blaise with another charming smile. _What is up with him smiling today?_

"Yeah," replied Malfoy suddenly. Hermione looked to her right. "No problem." Malfoy stiffly smiled at her. _Did he just smile?_ Hermione sent him a confused look. Just then, Madam Rosmerta came.

"Hello, everyone," greeted the older, yet still attractive, barmaid kindly, "How are you all today?" A chorus of "Good" and "Great" was heard, with one "Just perfect" from a dreamy eyed Ron. Lavender slapped him, jokingly, while everyone laughed at him.

"Well, what can I get for you?" asked Madam Rosmerta. Everyone ordered her newest drink, the Flaming Flamingo, a delicious fruit smoothie that came in a flamingo shaped glass with flames on top, which were non-harmful as they were made with magic. They also ordered sandwiches and salad on the side. When the food arrived, everyone started eating, relieving Hermione from having to talk. Towards the middle of the meal, people started chatting once more.

"So, Hermione," started Blaise, "are you excited for classes?" Hermione finished a bite of her sandwich before she answered.

"Yes," Hermione said, "But especially for Ancient Runes."

"Really?" asked Blaise, "You're taking it? Well, then I guess we'll be seeing each other more often since I'm taking it as well."

"You are, too?" Hermione quickly looked at Malfoy, who was stabbing his salad really hard, "That's great." She smiled at him before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Yes," Blaise nodded, "It is because now you can be my study buddy. Other people in that class," Blaise pointedly looked at Malfoy, "Aren't as... adept... in learning as you are. And I know you are the best." He grinned at her before Malfoy interrupted.

"Granger may be the best in the class," Malfoy addressed Blaise, with a scowl, "But it doesn't mean you're even close to her." Hermione looked down at her food. _Awkward!_

"Aww, Draco," replied Pansy from his right, "That was so sweet! See, Hermione, I told you he likes you!" Hermione's eyes widened, as she looked at Pansy and then Malfoy. She felt her face turn red, but felt better knowing she wasn't the only one embarrassed, as Malfoy's cheeks turned a pale pink.

"He doesn't like you more than I do," Blaise said, winking at her as he put his arm around her shoulders. Hermione's face turned even redder, as she sat there, ramrod straight, not knowing what to do or say. Hermione could feel Malfoy's eyes boring through her to Blaise. _Uh... What is going on?_ Her thoughts were voiced with Ron.

"What are you doing?" Ron practically yelled across the table. "Why do you have your arm around Hermione?"

"Yeah," drawled Malfoy, apparently getting his confidence back, "Why _do_ you have your arm around her?" Blaise slowly took his arm off, but kept his smile in place.

"You know," Blaise answered, "Just being friendly and trying to keep inter-house unity and all that stuff Dumbledore talks about." He leaned in close to Hermione and only so she could hear, said, "Sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I was just trying to make a point. Didn't mean to creep you out." Hermione nodded, glad that his arm was off of her. _Ron's my knight in shining armor. But I don't know what point Blaise was trying to make. He should've warned me, at least, so-_

"Just don't do it again," said Ron, before going back to his lunch. Hermione laughed before finishing up her salad. However, she couldn't help but notice that Malfoy was stabbing his salad once again. The meal was a bit quieter towards the end. Nevertheless, Ginny and the girls kept planning her birthday in such detail that it could've been her wedding that they were planning. _Oh my gosh! What will happen when it is my wedding? I definitely do not want her planning it._ Once the meal was over, everyone placed their portion of the bill on the table and got up to leave. Hermione didn't miss the fact that Blaise held out his hand to help her, smiling at her, as she took it just to be polite. Nor did she miss the fact that Malfoy brushed past her and walked out to wait for everyone. _Slytherins are so weird._

As the group left the Three Broomsticks to go back to Hogwarts, Hermione stayed behind the group, lost in her own thoughts. _Thank Merlin classes start tomorrow. This was a really odd weekend. First with befriending Slytherins and then having said Slytherins do weird things. Like right now. Why does Blaise keep turning around every couple minutes to smile at me? It's creepy. And Malfoy hasn't said a thing after that incident. Why is he towards the back anyway? Shouldn't he be with Blaise or Pansy? And speaking of Pansy, she's just as crazy as Ginny! Going around, planning my birthday party. What if I don't want a party?_ Hermione unknowingly pouted. She started kicking around a rock and walking up to it before kicking it forward again. _Parties are for party animals. I rather have a nice dinner or maybe a movie night. I don't need-_

"Oomph!" Hermione wasn't watching where she was going, following the rock instead, and bumped right into Malfoy. He stumbled and fell forward as she fell on top of him.

"Granger," huffed Malfoy, "Don't you watch where you're walking?" Hermione quickly got up before holding her hand out to help him. Surprisingly, he took it. _Why is his hand so cold? Well, it is cold outside, therefore, it would be cold._ "Granger?" he repeated, looking at her quizzically, "Can I have my hand back?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione, feeling herself blush. She was still holding his hand and let it go quickly. "Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She avoided his gaze, but when she realized he wasn't going to say anything, she looked up at him. He was looking amused.

"Should we get going?" Malfoy asked, with a small smile. _Are his eyes twinkling?_ Hermione shook her head, trying to get those weird thoughts out of her head.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, trying to walk fast so she could get away from him. But he met her pace and they walked back to the castle, side by side, albeit a bit awkwardly for Hermione.

"There you are!" yelled Harry, who was standing next to the entrance. Hermione waved back and smiled, happy that she was able to escape and not have to think about what happened.

* * *

**So there you have it! Sorry it's a bit shorter than the other ones. Read and Review Please :) **

**Also I realized that there was no way for me to reply back to my anonymous reviews so I thought I'd might as well reply back here: **

**Farah: I completely agree with you on this matter- Hermione is awesome! She is also my favorite (as you might have read) and that's why I love reading/writing about her. Thanks for your review :) **

**Lk1995: Thank you so much for your review :) I really do understand your point of view when you say that Pansy has a big hand in bringing Hermione and Draco together. Although there will be other people/events that will bring them together (or not ;) ), Pansy does seem like the one who is pushing for their friendship right now. I'm glad that you were able to notice that a seemingly insignificant character might not be so insignificant after all :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's been longer than what I told you I would post, but really unexpected things came my way and I had no time to write! It's sad really because I really do like this story and I really do want to be able to put up a chapter every two days. So here is my other bad news. I'm going out of country for about a week so I won't be able to go online or anything :( I will try to write and post a chapter before I leave, but I don't want to make anymore promises I can't keep. **

**I've gotten so many reviews for the last chapter so I hope to top even that in this chapter. Thank you guys so much! You make my day :D  
**

**Here is the next chapter. Tell me if you liked/disliked and why :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling! Everything important, that is ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Finally, Hermione was able to escape Malfoy. _Kind of._ They still walked back with the whole group to their common room. Everyone was waiting for her in front of the Young In Love portrait.

"Hey!" Pansy called out, "What's the password?" Hermione rushed up to the group. _I forgot to tell them!_

"Sorry, guys," Hermione apologized, feeling a bit embarrassed for forgetting something so important. _At least the others aren't back yet, so they don't have to wait long._ "It's dungbombs united." Everyone laughed.

"Nice password, Hermione," said Ron chuckling.

"Actually," Hermione replied, "Malfoy picked it out." Ron's chuckling stopped abruptly and he quickly scampered into the portrait hole, not wanting to agree with anything the Slytherin said. The others followed him inside. The mentioned Slytherin, however, was chatting with portrait's residents on the other side.

"I'm doing fine today," she heard him say, "We went into Hogsmeade to spend the afternoon." Hermione was the only one remaining so instead of seeming as if she was eavesdropping (which she kind of was), she walked over to Malfoy.

"That sounds wonderful!" replied Lady Jane, and turned to Edward, "Doesn't it, sweetheart? Remember all the great times we spent there?" Edward nodded emphatically, putting his arms around Lady Jane.

"Yes, those were wonderful times," Edward answered, "But just being with you here is even more beautiful." This made Lady Jane blush and she snuggled into his arms. Malfoy cleared his throat, which shook Hermione a little, as she was just standing there staring at the two lovebirds.

"Oh," said Hermione, "Hello there. How are you today?" The two barely moved their eyes from each other.

"Just wonderful..." whispered Lady Jane. They seemed as if they were about to start making out right then and there, so Hermione cut in.

"Well, there are still three students that have not gotten the password," Hermione began, slightly blushing, "Their names are Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom. If they come, would you be so kind as to inform them of the password and let them in?" They finally turned and looked at her.

"Of course, my dear," replied Lady Jane, with a smile.

"Thank you so much," said Hermione. and turned to Malfoy, "Should we go in now?" He nodded and walked towards the entrance, but Hermione could not stop herself from blushing again. _Why was he looking at me like that? Did I interrupt his conversation? Maybe he thought I was rude._ They walked into the common room, which was deserted. Malfoy barely looked at her before he walked into his room and closed the door. Hermione walked to Harry's door and opened it to find Harry in bed, eyes closed and cuddling with Ginny. Hermione quickly closed the door and walked to Ron's room. This time she knocked.

"We're busy!" she heard Ron yell, as Lavender was giggling in the background. _Good thing I didn't open the door or I don't know what I would have seen!_

Hermione walked back into her room. _I'm not feeling sleepy... What should I do? Oh! I still haven't gotten a chance to read "Witches of the East". Maybe I should do that. _So Hermione picked up the book from the bookshelf and walked over to the comfy sitting area next to the window. It was large enough for her whole body to fit, so she laid down with a couple pillows under her head and began to read. _This is the life._ A couple hours later, she was feeling sleepy even though the book was so interesting. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

A knocking on her door woke her from her sleep. She tumbled off the sitting area onto the floor. It was already dark, and the lights weren't on so she couldn't see anything. She felt around for her wand and finding it, said, "Lumos." Her lights in her room were instantly lighted. She walked to the door to open it and found Malfoy standing there.

"Were you asleep?" Malfoy asked. Hermione was still groggy so she just nodded. "That's what I thought," he drawled, "Your _friends_ went to dinner with their girlfriends and just came back." Hermione just stared at him. _He looks nice with his hair messy._ "It's 10:30 at night," Malfoy continued, "I think they forgot about you." Hermione didn't reply. _Nice eyes, too._ "Granger?" He waved his hand in front of her face, which brought her back to reality.

"Oh!" Hermione blushed, " Sorry." Malfoy just sighed.

"Did you eat?" Malfoy asked. Hermione shook her head. "Me neither. I had fallen asleep as well and Blaise and Pansy went without me," he scowled, "Are you hungry?" Hermione thought about that for a second. At the thought of food, her stomach growled. She nodded, a bit embarrassed. "Alright, then," Malfoy declared, "I'll ask Dobby to bring up some dinner for us." Hermione was about to disagree but was interrupted. "I don't care what you have to say about house elves, Granger," Malfoy retorted, "But Dobby is a free elf so he is allowed to say no if he doesn't want to bring us dinner. Which brings me to my next point, I'm starving and I know you are as well. So just go get yourself readied up and meet me upstairs on the balcony." With that, he turned around and left. Hermione thought about his words. _Get yourself readied up. Readied up? What do I look like?_ Hermione quickly ran to her mirror. _Oh no!_ Hermione's hair was a mess from sleeping on the pillows, her eyes were bloodshot, there was a dried drool stain on her chin and her clothes were all messed up. Hermione groaned. _Ugh! Now he thinks I always drool in my sleep._ She quickly changed into her bookworm pajamas which were less messy than the clothes she was in right now and brushed her hair. She then ran to the bathroom to wash her face and dried it. _There, that's much better._ She walked up the stairs to the balcony and found that Malfoy was sitting in an armchair next to the large windows. The food had already arrived and was placed neatly on a coffee table. Hermione walked up and sat into the empty chair across from Malfoy. He looked at her as she looked at the food.

"Dobby brought it up just a few minutes ago," said Malfoy, and added, "He was happy to do me a favor."

"I thought he hated you," retorted Hermione, as she smelled all the delicious food. She didn't notice his hard glare, but did hear it in his voice.

"He hated my father," Malfoy replied coldly, "Just him." Hermione looked at him apologetically.

"I didn't mean to be rude," said Hermione. He just sighed.

"Forget it," Malfoy responded, "I'm hungry. Let's just eat." Hermione nodded and they both grabbed plates and put food onto them. Hermione was shocked he didn't make any comments about her pajamas or hair this time. They ate in surprisingly comfortable silence, looking out the windows to the lake. The moon was full and an enchanted feeling was present on the grounds.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hermione asked, still staring at the outside.

"Yes..." Malfoy whispered. Hermione looked at him and was surprised to see him staring at her. He quickly cleared his throat, a slight pink in his pale cheeks, "Yes. The outdoors look beautiful." He averted his gaze from her and instead began eating once again, while looking out the windows. _Was he staring at me? And why? He didn't mean... _Hermione shook her head. N_o, he couldn't have been talking about... me? No, that can't be it at all._ The end of the meal was a bit awkward, as they both tried not to look at the other for more than a glance. When they finished eating, Malfoy stood up.

"Dobby said to just leave everything here and he will come get it later when he's free," Malfoy told her. Hermione nodded and stood up as well.

"So I guess we should head back now," Hermione stated. This time, he nodded. "And thanks...for waking me up... and the food..." murmured Hermione.

"No problem," Malfoy replied, "But maybe you should reconsider those people you call _friends_." He paused and then added, "Maybe I should reconsider the people I call friends as well." He scowled a little, but Hermione laughed.

"Maybe we should," Hermione smiled and he gave her a small smile. _He sure has a nice smile..._ Hermione's eyes widened. _I really need to stop thinking these things about him!_ Malfoy looked at her confusedly.

"Let's get going," Malfoy finally suggested, after he seemed to stop trying to figure out why she was making such strange faces. They walked down the staircase a bit awkwardly, Hermione not knowing whether she should walk faster, slower, or right next to him. They walked to their designated bedroom doors and paused.

"Well, goodnight then," said Hermione.

"Goodnight, Granger," Malfoy nodded and walked inside his room. Hermione went inside hers and plopped onto her bed. She got into the covers, not needing to change as she was already in her pajamas, and yawned. _This was such an interesting day. So few Slytherins, yet so many things going on. And what's wrong with Harry and Ron? I need to have a talk with them tomorrow about all of this. And Malfoy... It was actually nice of him to wake me up for dinner. I'd probably wake up, body sore from sleeping by the windows, and starving in the middle of the night. Oh and classes start tomorrow! Oh, wonderful classes..._ And with that Hermione fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please Review! :D**

**And here are just replies back to my anonymous reviewers:**

**happy240692: I'm really glad you like the story! Thanks for your review and here was your chapter :) I usually try to update every other day, except these two weeks.**

**hannah: I'm really glad that you like the story as well. I may tell that to everyone but it really does surprise me that there are people out there that like my story. And as for magic, classes are just about to begin. And the love part... this is a love story ;)**


End file.
